


Golden Lights

by chains_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys in Chains, M/M, Non-Consensual, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Slaves, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By SilverLady</p>
<p>A young Southern barbarian is bought by a crippled lord but finds his new life, and master, hard to adjust to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

The market place was full of sights, sounds and smells. Brightly colored  stalls full of the strange and not so strange. Shouting men hawking their  wares, each trying to catch the attention of passers-by.  The odors of  cooking foods mingled with the smell of animals, giving the air a unique  scent that was pleasant and yet not. 

Crowds of people pushed through the narrow street, each intent on their  destination. There were a few who strolled, glancing at the items for sale in  the different stands. These people were usually more richly dressed than  most, obviously the upper class of the city who had time to look at things. 

Trowa leaned heavily on his friend, Heero, as they walked through the market.  They were both members of the upper class and had plenty of time to just  look, usually. Today, though, they had a certain destination in mind and so  paid little attention to the shouting traders. 

Heero cut a swath through the crowd, making sure there was enough room for  Trowa and glaring at those who didn't move fast enough to suit him. Those who  were unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of one of his glares moved  quickly. Heero wasn't someone to trifle with and most knew it. Those who  didn't usually learned fast enough. 

"Are you sure we'll be there in time?" Trowa asked. 

"Of course," Heero replied. He'd been surprised when Trowa had asked him to  accompany him to the market. He'd been even more surprised when he'd found  out why. 

Heero and Trowa had known each other for years and Heero counted the quiet  man among his few friends. He had been one of the few that had supported  Trowa after his accident and had been the one to persuade Trowa that it  wasn't the end of the world. Out of that had come a friendship that had only  strengthened with time. 

"Why didn't you bring Duo with you?" Trowa asked. Duo was Heero's personal  manservant and he rarely went anywhere with out the youth. Trowa often  suspected there was more there than either let on, but he'd never asked. What  the two did was their own business. Besides, he didn't want to find out he  was wrong. Heero deserved some happiness, there had been precious little of  it in his life. 

"I didn't think he would like where we are going." 

"Oh, I suppose not." Suddenly Trowa winced as a sharp pain lanced up his left  leg. 

Heero saw the wince. "Are you okay?" he demanded, stopping to look at Trowa. 

"I'm fine. It's just a twinge. I'm used to it." 

Deep blue eyes studied him for a moment. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes. Now let's get going before all the good ones are taken." 

*********** 

Ten minutes later Heero shoved his way through another crowd of people to a  couple of seats near the front. This crowd was different than the ones in the  street outside. They were all well dressed, rich merchants and landowners  looking for new labor to work in their factories and fields. 

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Heero asked as he took his seat next to  Trowa. "You could have asked for a private showing. Andril would have been  happy to oblige." 

"Then I would have to have waited nearly two weeks. I already asked. He said  he's very busy this time of year.  The latest prisoners from the wars in the  south just came in and the landowners are getting ready to put in their crops  and need all the cheap labor they can find." 

Heero looked at Trowa a minute before nodding. He still couldn't believe  Trowa had decided to buy a slave. 

*********** 

For the next two hours they sat and watched as various slaves were brought  out to be sold. Though Trowa looked more closely at several, he had yet to  bid on a single one. 

"And now, fine sirs," the auctioner said. "I  bring you a special surprise.  >From the far off sands of Arbiria a fine specimen of young manhood." 

Trowa sighed, but became much more interested when the next slave was brought  out. He'd never seen anyone who looked quite like this youth. Apperantly  several others felt the same way, as they leaned forward to get a better  look. 

The youth as small and somewhat delicate looking, with golden hair that shone  in the sunlight. His blue-green eyes were wide and frightened as he looked  back at the crowd staring at him. It was obvious this was no slave meant for  the fields. This was one to be paraded before men with exotic tastes. 

Trowa studied him a moment longer. "I want him, " he quietly informed Heero. 

"Are you sure? The bidding will go quite high." 

"I don't care. He's the one I want." 

Heero nodded. If this was Trowa's choice, then come hell or high water, this  would be the slave that he would purchase. 

"I'll open the bidding at one thousand gold," the auctioneer called out. "Do  I have one thousand gold?" 

"One thousand," a voice called out. 

"Two," another voice shouted. 

*********** 

As Heero had predicted the bidding did go quite high on the little blond, but  in the end he was triumphant. 

"That's a lot of money to pay for a single slave," he commented as they made  their way to the office to pay for Trowa's newly acquired possession. 

Trowa shrugged. "It's not like I can't afford it." Trowa's father had died in  the same accident that had left him practically crippled and had left  everything to Trowa. "I have more money than I could possibly spend in my  lifetime." 

Heero glared. "That's not the point and you know it. Why a slave at all and  why this one in particular." 

Trowa shrugged again. "I didn't like the idea of those men drooling over him.  You know what they wanted him for." 

"A Vamir," Heero replied bluntly. The Vamir were the slaves that served in  the whorehouses on the east side of town that catered to those with exotic  and expensive tastes. Supposedly they had been named after a king in the  southlands who'd had unusual sexual tastes and had accumulated a varied  collection of slaves to meet those tastes. 

Trowa nodded but said nothing.   
  

***********   
    
  

The young boy looked up fearfully as the door opened. He'd learned quickly  that bad things often happened when the door opened, especially since food  was usually just shoved through a small hole in the door. 

He blinked back tears as bright light flooded into the room. Not all the  tears were from the light in his eyes, though. "Get out here, boy," a surly  voice called. "Your new master is here." 

He rose to his feet and shuffled his way to the door, moving as fast as he  dared with his hands and feet both shackled. 

"Why is he shackled?" an unknown voice demanded. It was deep and hard. The  owner was obviously used to getting his own way in things. 

"It's the practiceâ€?." The slave master began. 

"Remove them at once." 

"Yes, sire." 

Within a moment the shackles had been removed and the boy sighed in relief.  It had been a long time since he'd been free of those hateful chains, except  for the time he'd been paraded before all of those horrible men. 

"What is your name?" a third voice asked softly. 

The boy looked up to find two young men watching him. One leaned heavily on  the other, his face half cloaked by a long shock of rich brown hair. The eye  that he could see was deep green, like the forests high in the mountains in  his homeland.  The other stood tall and strong, his deep blue eyes cold and  assessing as they looked him over. Thick, almost black, hair tumbled  carelessly into his eyes. 

"You were asked a question," the slave master said angrily. "Answer him  quick." 

"Quatre." 

He flinched when he saw the hand raised toward him. He was surprised when the  dark haired boy's hand snapped forward and grabbed the man's wrist. "He is no  longer yours," he spoke, his voice seemingly even colder than before. "You  will no longer raise your hand to him. Understand." 

"But, sire, he must be taught how to behave." 

"That is no longer your concern," the other boy said softly, his voice quiet  but just as firm as his companion's. He looked at Quatre, studying him for a  moment. "Quatre, I am Trowa and this is my friend, Heero. I am your new owner  and you are to do what I say. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, sir." Quatre looked downward as he spoke. Was this how Abdul and the  others had felt around him? As if his life was no longer his own. 

"Excellent. Follow me." With that Trowa turned and headed out. 

Quatre noticed how badly Trowa limped, using Heero as a sort of support. What  had happened to hurt him so badly? he wondered to himself. And what kind of a  master would he be? Oh, Great One, I want to go home. Tears sprang unbidden  to his eyes as he thought of home and the people there. He missed them all,  even Carlia, who was a pain and often tried to get him to marry her. Now  marriage to Carlia didn't seem so bad. 

*************************************** 

Twenty minutes later Quatre found himself going through a set of ornate doors  into a large courtyard. In the center of the courtyard was a thing of wonder  to him; a fountain spraying water high into the air. There was also more  plants than he had ever seen in one place. 

A door on the other side of the courtyard opened and a young man stepped out.  He was dressed in a simple shirt and pants that were plain in both color and  material.  Thick honey colored hair was pulled back into a long braid. 

As he got closer Quatre found himself being closely studied by blue-violet  eyes that were full of curiosity and intelligence. 

The boy smiled as he looked at Heero. "Welcome home," he said quietly. His  voice was deep and husky. "I wasn't expecting you to bring back a guest.  There aren't any rooms ready at the moment but itâ€?." 

Heero held up his hand and the boy fell silent. "He's not a guest." 

An eyebrow arched in surprise. "No?" 

"He's mine," Trowa informed him, his voice firm. "I want you to show him to  the room and then have him cleaned up and dressed. When he's ready you can  bring him to the inner courtyard." 

Trowa turned to Quatre. "This is Duo. He will show you where you will sleep  and what your duties will be. You are to do what he tells you. Any  disobedience will be reported to me." 

Duo looked at Heero for a moment. Suddenly, Heero's reason for not taking him  with them today became perfectly clear.  I can't believe Trowa would buy a  slave. 

Heero looked calmly back, his eyes promising an explanation later. 

Slowly Duo nodded. "As you wish," he replied, his voice flat. He glanced at  Quatre. "Follow me." Turning he headed back through the double doors. 

Quatre hesitated for a moment before following. 

The walls of the hallway he found himself in were richly decorated with  tapestries, paintings and  mosaics. 

After a couple of minutes Duo opened a small, almost hidden door. This door  opened into a plain, dimly lit corridor. 

"Do you work for Trowa?" Quatre asked, after a few minutes 

Duo glanced back over his shoulder. "I am Heero's personal manservant." 

"Oh." Quatre was quiet for a moment. "How did you get that job?" 

Duo paused outside of a door. "I am a slave, like you. Heero bought me at the  auction a year and a half ago. He is my third master." 

Quatre blinked in surprise. "What happened to the other two?" 

Duo gave a small, dangerous smile. "They died." 

"I'm sorry." 

Duo opened the door. "I'm not. They were both bastards. Heero's much nicer."  He stepped out of the way, indicating that Quatre was to enter the room. 

Quatre found himself in a small sparsely done room. There were two beds and a  small desk against the far wall. At the foot of each bed there was a small  chest and in each of the walls beside the bed was a door. 

Duo indicated the bed on the right. "That one will be yours. You are to keep  it made when you're not sleeping in it and all of your clothes are to be in  the chest." 

"I don't have any clothes." 

"We'll take care of it." Duo suddenly blinked and looked at Quatre. "I don't  believe I caught your name." 

"It's Quatre." 

Duo nodded. "See that bell." He pointed to the bell that hung above Quatre's  bed. 

"Yes." 

"Whenever it rings you are to respond, immediately.  It doesn't matter what  time of day or night or what state you are in. That ringing means Trowa wants  you. You go through that door, " he pointed to the door at the foot of  Quatre's bed. "and follow the corridor to the end. Trowa's rooms are beyond  the door at the other end." 

"Where does the other door go?" 

"To Heero's quarter's." He walked back out the door. "Follow me." 

After walking a short ways down the hall, they entered another small room. In  the center of the room was a long table with benches down both sides.  On one  sidewall was several doors. 

Duo indicated the door in the center of the wall. "The corridor beyond that  door leads to the kitchen. We eat here, though. If Trowa requires meals in  his rooms this is the way you go to get the food.  The door to the right  leads to other areas of the house. You can get pretty much anywhere in the  home without being seen. Most people don't know that though. " 

He walked across the room and opened the door on the left. "This door goes to  the bathing facilities." He opened it and went through. 

Quatre found himself in a room with a large tub in the center of it. On the  far wall was a long box with several holes in it. "What is that?" he asked,  indicating the box. 

Duo gave him an odd look. "That's where youâ€?. Relieve yourself." 

"Really? Not outside?" 

"Not here. Takes to long." Duo turned to the tub and did something to a pipe  on one side. 

To Quatre's amazement, water began pouring out of the pipe and into the tub.  "How?" 

"Don't you have indoor plumbing?" 

Quatre shook his head. "There is little water in my homeland and it must be  used sparingly. Also, we travel a great deal and don't really have a  permanent home." 

"Where do you live?" 

"In tents most of the time. Except during the Delmin. Then we live in the  caves." 

Duo shook his head in disbelief. No wonder the leaders were so determined to  conquer the southern people. They obviously need to be taken in hand and  taught the proper way to live. 

He turned off the water and began to gather soap and towels. "Get undressed." 

Quatre took a step back. "What?" 

"Take off your clothes." 

"I can't." 

Duo sighed. "Look, you can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way  those clothes are coming off." 

"But why?" 

Duo glared at him. "I don't even think your people take baths with their  clothes on." 

Quatre's eyes widened. "No." 

"Then get undressed." 

"But you're still here." 

Duo huffed. "So?" 

"I can't undress in front of you. It isn't proper." 

Duo walked over to Quatre and looked him straight in the eye. "You might as  well get that idea out of your head right now. You are a slave now and will  do what you are told, when you are told. No matter how you personally feel  about it. Believe me, undressing in front of people is one of the least  things you might be told to do. Some of the things my masters in the past  have made me do would turn your stomach. 

"Since you are new to this I won't report it to Trowa but I could get you in  deep trouble for your refusal. He did say that you were to do what I told you. 

Quatre's eyes grew wider with each word Duo spoke, until they seemed to take  up his entire face. After a moment he swallowed hard and reached for the tie  on his pants. It only took him a minute to undress completely. 

Duo looked the boy over with a clinical eye. He made note of the lack of body  hair that indicated just how young the boy was. What little hair there was on  his body was the same golden color as the hair on his head. The body itself  was slender and compact, with the promise of a strength not yet discovered. He   is going to be very beautiful when he grows up. 

He nodded his approval before turning away. He had also noted the body-wide  blush and decided to give the young boy a bit of privacy. Though with his  exotic looks he might as well get used to be looked at in this manner. I'm  sure many of Trowa's compatriots will  want to see him. ALL of him.  This was  definitely going to be interesting, he thought. 

*************************************** 

Quatre sat staring at the wall of the room he would now call home. Duo had  told him to sit there and wait for him to return. 

Quatre's body was still red, as much from embarrassment as from the through  scrubbing Duo had given him. Apparently Duo had found him very dirty. 

He couldn't believe that Duo had not only insisted on washing him, an  invasion of privacy that would never have been allowed if he had been at  home, but that he'd undressed and climbed right in the tub with him. Angil  would have fainted if he'd seen that happen. 

Tears sprang to his eyes at the thought of home, a place he would probably  never see again. Was everyone dead or had some managed to survive the attack.  It had come so suddenly and had been so violent that no one had really had  any chance to react. 

Maybe someone had survived and was even now searching for him 

"Crying won't change anything," Duo informed him sharply as he walked back  into the room, carrying a bundle of clothes. "Be glad you got a decent  master." 

"But men aren't supposed to own other men," Quatre protested. 

Duo's eyes widened. "You'd best never let anyone hear you say that. If you're  lucky all they'll do is beat you." He laid the clothes on the bed. "Besides.  Things work just fine." 

Quatre couldn't believe that Duo could calmly accept his status. "And you  call my people barbarians!" 

"Living in tents. Hiding in caves. No running water." 

"Our freedom. To come and go as we please. With no master but ourselves." 

"No one to take care of the weak. Scraping by, barely able to eat." 

"Doing what you want. Choosing your own path on the Road of Life." 

"Homeless women and children, begging on the streets." 

Quatre threw up his hand in exasperation.  "How can you be so complacent?" 

"How can you be so naÃ¯ve?" Duo picked up a shirt. "Put this on. I'm sure  Trowa will want you to look your best tonight. I understand several guests  are expected." 

Quatre snatched the shirt away. Please, Great One, deliver me from this land  of heathens. 

Duo nodded as he watched Quatre dress. "Just remember this. Outside this room  you are Quatre, slave and the property of Lord Trowa of Batona. You do what  you are told, when you are told. Trowa's orders always supercede all others,  but any one above you can give you orders. That is just about everyone, since  you are new. " 

Quatre nodded but said nothing. 

Duo turned and headed for the door. "Follow me."   
  

***********   
    
  

Duo lead Quatre to another richly decorated courtyard. This one had tables  and chairs scattered about, either under the shade of trees or the man made  shade of a large cloth draped structure. Nearly a dozen men, including Trowa  and Heero, lounged about. They had apparently just finished eating. 

Duo walked over and bowed to Trowa. "I have done as you commanded." 

Trowa nodded as he looked beyond Duo to Quatre. "Excellent. Heero, he is  prompt as always." 

"I still want to know how you turned that little hellion around," one of the  other men said with a shake of his head. 

Heero gave a slight smile. "And you will continue to wonder." 

"Is that the one the called Shinigami?" a portly looking man asked, looking  Duo up and down. 

"The one and only." 

"Pray tell who is the other one. I don't believe I've seen him before." 

Quatre blinked as the young man that spoke rose to his feet and walked over  to him. The man was no taller than he, with black hair pulled back into a  tight tail. His skin was golden bronze in color. His eyes were so dark they  appeared to be black and had a slight slant to them. His clothing was all  white, but of a style Quatre had never seen. 

"That's my new purchase," Trowa replied. "I just got him today." 

"If I had known they were selling creatures like this I would have gone." 

"And still not got him. I was quite willing to pay more than I did." 

"How much? I'll double it." 

Trowa shook his head. "He's not for sale, at any price." 

The man sighed. "To bad. I'd be the talk of the court if I came back with  such an exotic creature." 

Quatre bite his tongue, trying hard not to say anything. He hated the way  they talked about him as if he wasn't even there. Or too stupid to understand  them. 

"I'm sure you would be. And earn quite a few points in your father's book as  well, right Wufei," Heero commented dryly. 

Wufei laughed. "Perhaps." He looked at Duo. "Though that one would sure be  worth something." He studied Duo. "Why call him Shinigami? I thought that  meant Death God." 

"It does. Let's just say that his last two owners didn't live long after  buying him." 

"He killed them?" 

Heero smiled slightly. "So they say. No one ever proved it." 

"I would think not. He wouldn't be standing here if they had." Wufei paused.  "Did he?" 

Heero smiled again. "What do you think?" 

"You know?" 

"Maybe." 

Wufei laughed. "Fine. Keep your secrets, Jordan. May I see him, though? I've  heard stories." 

"I'm sure you have." Heero looked at Duo. "Strip." 

Duo instantly began to remove his clothes. Within moments he stood before the  men, completely naked. 

Quatre didn't know what stunned him more. The fact that Duo had willing bared  his body to these men or the way they stared at him. 

"Very nice," Wufei commented, returning to his seat. "I can see why you were  willing to tame him. Have him take down his hair." 

Heero's eyes grew cold. "No." 

Wufei blinked at the frost in Heero's voice. "Why not?" 

"No one but I ever see his hair loose. Not even Trowa." 

Wufei sighed. "Very well." He looked over at Quatre again. "Trowa, why don't  you show us what you got? I'm curious to see if he really all he appears to  be." 

Trowa looked at him for a moment. "Quatre, remove your clothes." 

Quatre stared at him. "Whâ€?.what?" 

Trowa stared at him. "I said strip. Now." 

Quatre's mouth fell open in shock. Bare his body to these strangers. 

Trowa's eyes grew hard. "Now. Or Duo will do it for you." There was a threat  in the tone that promised Duo wouldn't make it a pleasant experience. 

"Need to work on training him properly," Wufei commented. 

"Duoâ€?." Before Trowa could say any more, Quatre was reaching for his shirt.  Two minutes later he had removed all of his clothing. He instinctively began  to cover himself with his hands. 

"Hands behind your back," Trowa snapped. Quatre quickly complied. 

Wufei nodded. "Very nice. I'm sure he will be quite impressive once he is  properly trained." 

"That is the inherent problem in purchasing a slave brought in from the south  lands," Trowa commented. "I think he will be worth it, though." 

"I could work with himâ€?. It wouldn't take long." 

"No, thank you. I would prefer to do it myself." 

"More's the pity." 

Trowa laughed slightly. "For you, perhaps." 

"True." Wufei looked at Quatre again. "At least there is no denying he is  truly blond. Such an unusual coloring." 

"With hair like golden light," one of the other men, who had been silent  during the exchange, commented. 

Wufei turned to him. "Pardon?" 

"It's from a poem I read once. That's the only line I can recall though." 

"Quite descriptive." Wufei turned back. "If you ever consider selling him." 

"You'll be the second person to know," Trowa promised him solemnly. 

"And who will be the first?" 

"Me." 

Wufei laughed. "Very true." 

Just then several scantly clad women walked into the courtyard. They all  carried trays of various sweets. 

Trowa looked at Quatre for a moment. "Duo, take him back to the room." 

Duo glanced at Heero, who nodded slightly. "Then report to my room. It needs  cleaning." 

"Yes, master." Duo gathered up his clothing and turned to leave. 

Slowly Quatre reached for his own clothing, then followed Duo. 

"You did it this time," Duo whispered as soon as they were out of hearing. 

Quatre swallowed hard, but said nothing. 

************************* 

Heero was silent as he followed Trowa into his room. Trowa was limping badly,  a sure sign that he was tired. Yet, as long as he was in the house, he rarely  asked Heero for help. It was a fact that often had Heero wondering what was  really running through his friend's mind. He would have thought it would be  the other way around. 

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked, sitting in one of the chairs. 

Trowa sat down on the sofa opposite him. "About what?" 

"The new slave." 

"What about him?" 

" He should have done what you told him the first time. You have to show him  that he no longer has any say in what he does. You are the master of his  destiny now. " 

Trowa closed his eyes. He knew that Heero was right, that the only way to  ensure obedience was to correct problems quickly.  And yetâ€? "And what do you  suggest I do?" 

"A good lashing would set things straight, quick. You have to show these  barbarians who is boss." 

Trowa shuddered at the thought of marking that beautiful body with whip  scars. "No. Nothing that will scar." 

Heero nodded slightly. He should have known Trowa would say something like  that. Trowa had never liked scars on anything, especially since he had so  many himself. "I have something that you can use. I used it several times on  Duo before he got the hint." 

Trowa looked at Heero in surprise. He knew exactly what the relationship  between master and slave was. "You will not touch him." 

Heero blinked. "Not that." He rose to his feet. "I'll be right back." He  quickly walked out of the room. 

Trowa frowned as he reached down to massage his left leg. There was no  telling what Heero might bring back. 

Sighing a bit in frustration he worked on the aching muscles. He had overdone  it today, in more than one way. He should have never walked to the slave  market for one thing. His leg was hurting so badly, he knew it would take  hours for him to go to sleep. 

Plus, he really should have waited a few days to show Quatre to his friends.  It would have been better to break him a little before throwing him if front  of that group. He had hoped that Duo would have briefed the boy enough to  ensure a better reaction from him. He hadn't wanted to embarrass the boy, but  he really hadn't expected him to react the way he had. Why were the  Southlanders so embarrassed by the sight of a naked body? It was a sight to  be appreciated and admired, not hidden away. 

Just then Heero walked back into the room. "If you don't want to leave any  scars, use this." 

Trowa blinked. It looked like a board. "It looks like a board." 

"It is. If you don't want to whip him, spanking works just as well. This way  you won't hurt your hand." 

"But won't it hurt him?" 

Heero placed the thin board on the sofa next to Trowa and sat down on the  floor in front of him. Reaching out he began to kneed the muscles in Trowa's  leg. "Of course. That's the idea." He frowned at the tightness of the muscles  beneath his hands. "You overdid it." 

"I know." Trowa leaned back and allowed Heero to work on his leg. "You really  think its necessary?" 

"You have to teach him quick. You let him get away with something once and  he'll do it again." 

"Was Duo really that difficult?" 

Heero smiled as he remembered the wild boy he'd bought. "Worse. There is a  point when discipline becomes abuse. Both of his former masters went way  beyond that point. I wanted to show him that I was in charge without hurting  him too badly. It seems to have worked." 

"Did he really kill them?" 

"They don't call him Shinigami without reason." 

"Did he try to kill you?" 

Heero nodded. "He was very much like a wild animal when I bought him. It took  time to train him. But like any well trained animal it was worth it." 

Trowa remembered that Heero had been away for several months after he'd  purchased Duo. "It took you quite a while to break him, didn't it?" 

Heero shook his head. "I didn't break him, I trained him. There is a  difference. I taught him to obey without breaking his spirit. Duo without his  spirit would be worthless. The other's didn't understand that." 

"And that is what you're suggesting I do with Quatre." 

"Yes. I'll help you as much as you want me to, but in the end its up to you  on how you want to handle him. I do think he needs some sort of punishment  for his behavior today." 

Trowa glanced at the board beside him "Punishment for disobedience, reward  for obedience." 

"Right. But punishment should be swift, don't let him forget what he's done  wrong. Though not to fast. Let him think about what you could do. You might  want to vary the punishment, to keep him guessing. After a while he'll make  up things in his mind far worse than anything you could do to him." 

"And rewards." 

"Don't be too generous with them. He is yours, to do with as you please." 

"Owning a slave isn't easy, is it?" 

"Not if you want a loyal one that would walk through fire for you. Believe  me, an unhappy slave is a dangerous one." 

Trowa thought about what Heero said for a moment, then nodded. Reaching over  he pulled on the rope that would ring the bell in the sleeping quarters.  "Hadn't you best go make sure Duo cleaned your room properly?" He stressed  the word cleaned a little. 

Heero smiled. "I'm sure I should. He still can't seem to make the bed right."  Rising to his feet, he headed to the door. "Enjoy." 

Trowa laughed softly after Heero had left. "I should be saying that to you." 

After a moment a door that was partially hidden by a wall hanging opened and  Quatre walked tentatively into the room. "You sent for me?" 

Trowa looked calmly at him, waiting. 

Quatre blinked. "Master?" 

"Come over here." 

Quatre walked slowly over to where Trowa sat, giving Trowa plenty of time to  admire his purchase. He still wasn't sure what had possessed him to but the  blonde but he was please that he had. He was sure he could have a loyal  manservant when he was done with him. Though not in the manner that Duo  served Heero. 

Finally, Quatre stood before him. "You were disobedient tonight." 

Quatre blinked in surprise. "Master?" he choked out. He hated having to  address this man in such a manner. Why had this happened to him? 

"I gave you an order. You are to obey any order I give immediately, without  question. But I found myself having to repeat the order three times before  you obeyed. Didn't Duo explain things to you?" 

"Yes, Master." 

"And yet you ignored what he told you. Why was that?" 

Quatre swallowed. "It isn't right to bare yourself before strangers!" he  blurted out. 

Trowa looked at the blonde and hardened his heart. "It doesn't matter what  you think or feel. You will do what I tell you to. You're only duty from this  moment on is to serve me and my wishes. Is that understood?" 

Quatre looked downward. "Butâ€?." 

"Is that understood?" Trowa's voice was cold and hard. 

"Yes, Master," Quatre whispered. 

Trowa nodded. "Good. We'll start your training now. Bring me that stool." He  indicated the low stool that was on the other side of the room. 

Quatre began to turn when Trowa's voice stopped him. "Before you do, strip.  Until I say so you are not to be clothed in my presence. That is the first  part of your punishment for disobeying me today." 

Quatre immediately began to remove his clothing. He didn't want to find out  what would happen if he was slow about doing so. 

When he was completely nude he walked over to fetch the stool Trowa had  indicated.  Trying to hide the blush he could feel rising in his cheeks he  brought it to Trowa. 

"Place it here." Trowa commanded, indicating the spot before him. 

Quatre place the stool where he was told. 

"Much better. I think you are beginning to learn. However, there is the  matter of your slow response earlier." Trowa paused as if in thought. "Lay  across the stool, face down." 

Quatre did as he was told, trembling in fear at what Trowa might have planned  for him. Although he'd never lain with another person, he did know the  basics. Angil had warned him that there were men who would try and take  advantage of him. He hadn't quite believe it was possible for two men to do  such a thing, until Angil had described in very vivid detail, just how such a  thing was possible. 

Trowa admired the view before him for a moment, then picked up the board that  Heero had left him. Without any warning he brought it down on Quatre's bared  buttocks. 

Quatre jumped when the board connected, as much because of the resounding  crack as the pain. The first hit was rapidly followed by a series of stinging  hits, no two falling in exactly the same place. Tears ran down his cheeks as  he sobbed in pain and humiliation. 

Finally, after about thirty or so hit, Trowa stopped. He looked at the now  red bottom before him for a moment before he spoke. "Stand up." 

Quatre rose slowly to his feet. His butt felt as if it was on fire. He  couldn't believe that this man had just spanked him. 

Trowa watched the play of emotions on Quatre's face. "Now return to your  room. You are to sit on the edge of your bed until I ring the bell. When it  rings you may go to bed, but not before then. While you are sitting there I  want you to think about what I said." 

"Yes, Master," Quatre choked out. He carefully made his way to the door. 

"Slave." Trowa spoke up. 

Quatre paused. "Master?" 

"And I mean sit on the bed." 

"Yes, Master." Moving slowly, he walked out of the room. 

Trowa waited until he was gone before sighing and leaning back. He hoped he  never had to do that again. 

***************************** 

Quatre sat on the bed, rocking slowly and sobbing quietly. Even though he  hurt dreadfully, he dared not move, afraid that Trowa would send someone to  check on him. He was sure that he would look for any excuse to hit him some  more. 

He could not believe the cruelty of these people. To deliberately hit someone  simply because he refused to do some so crude as to bare himself in public.  They had the nerve to call his people stupid barbarians, when this kind of  treatment was not only allowed, but expected. 

He would have never asked one of the servants in his father's home to do such  a thing. And he certainly wouldn't punish them for refusing. The people who  worked for his father were treated with respect, a concept that was  apparently foreign in this 'civilized' city. 

After what seemed like forever, but was probably no more than half an hour,  the bell above his bed rang once. 

With a choked sob Quatre immediately curled up on his side. He didn't even  dare get up to get some nightclothes, afraid that he might be punished in  some way for doing so. Trowa had commanded him to remain naked until he was  given permission to wear clothes again. He wasn't sure exactly what that  entailed and he wasn't about to take any chances. 

Oh, Great One, what have I done to deserve such treatment? How have I  displeased you? I will do anything you will, just please, deliver me from  this torture. 

Only silence meet his fervent prayers. Quatre felt as if even the spirits had  turned their backs on him. 

Pulling his knees up tight against his chest and wrapping his arms around  them, Quatre sobbed harder.   
  

***********   
    
  

"Why didn't you blow out the lamp?" an angry voice demanded, dragging Quatre  from the exhausted sleep he'd finally fallen into. 

Quatre opened tear-swollen eyes to stare blearily at Duo, who stood in the  middle of the small room with his hands on his hips. "What?" 

Duo glared at him. "The lamp. It's still burning. Do you know how expensive  lamp oil is?  It doesn't just grow on trees." 

Quatre blinked. He hadn't even thought about the lamp, burning merrily on the  table. "It doesn't?" he asked in confusion. 

Duo threw up his hands in disgust. "Don't do it again. When you go to bed,  blow out the lamp. Got it?"  He stopped and made note of Quatre's lack of attire and tear streaked face.  "What's wrong with you? Is this the way you always sleep?" 

"N-nooo." Quatre tried to keep the tears at bay. 

Duo frowned. "What you crying about now? I told you, all the tears in the  world won't change your place." 

"Hhhhe...he hit me." Quatre sniffled. 

"Who? Trowa?" 

"Y..y-yes." 

"And?" 

Quatre blinked in surprise. "He hit me," he stated, his voice a little  stronger. 

"So? It couldn't have been too bad. You're not bleeding or anything." 

Quatre stared at him, too stunned to say anything. "He spanked me," he  finally got out. "With a board. A lot." 

Duo turned around and began undressing. "I don't know what else you expected.  You not only questioned his order, but you did it in front of his peers. Of  course, he's going to beat you for that. You should count yourself lucky. A  lot of others would have done much worse to you." 

"How can you..." 

Duo finished removing his shirt, revealing the long white scars that marred  his back. "He could have had you whipped." 

Quatre stared at the scars in horror. Someone had deliberately done this to  him? 

Duo turned around to look at Quatre. "Instead of sobbing like a baby and  feeling sorry for yourself, you should be thanking whatever gods you pray to  for giving you Trowa for a master. If it hadn't been for him, you'd probably  be on your knees sucking some guys cock right now. Or having some guy tie you  up and beat you, just because it turns him on. I've been there. It's not fun.  Trowa is a good guy and a decent master. If he punishes you, it's because you  did something wrong. And the punishment will never exceed the crime." 

"He told me I had to go naked until he says other wise." There was  indignation in Quatre's voice. 

Duo nodded, leaning into his chest to get out a nightshirt. "I don't know  what you're complaining about. He probably just wants you to get used to  people looking at you. It's cooler besides." 

"You don't have to go naked." 

Duo smiled slightly. "Heero is a bit possessive. In a nice way. Besides, when  we go to the summer home you try to wear as little as possible. It's nothing  to have almost everyone naked or nearly so. Trowa's the only one who rarely  sheds his clothes. I don't think he likes to have people looking at him." 

"That's...that's horrible." 

"Why? Why be so ashamed of your body?" Duo glanced up. "You have a very nice  body." 

Quatre gasped in shock. "You looked?!" 

"Of course." 

"That's awful. Your body is private, to be shared only with the one you share  your bed with. Not to be ogled by a bunch of drooling strangers." 

Duo walked over to the table. "I suppose you're a virgin, as well." 

"Of course," Quatre snapped. "That is only to be shared with your lifemate." 

Duo blew out the lamp. "I bet the bidding was high for you then," he muttered. 

"What? Why?" 

"Virgins are worth a lot. I'm sure there were a lot of men there who wanted  to be the one to take your virginity." 

Quatre's eyes grew wide with shock. Even in the near darkness, Duo could see  that. "Men don't do that." 

"What do you think most of the other bidders intended for you? I bet a great  many of them run the brothels on the east side. They would have loved to add  an exotic virgin like you to their stable. Hell, I'd say you wouldn't have  been a virgin very long. Though the exotic looks would have continued to  fetch some high prices." 

"You mean...homosexuals?" Quatre whispered the last word. Angil had used that  word in describing the facts of life to him. But he had said that such a  thing was wicked and sinful. Men were only meant to lay with women, so as to  get children to carry on their bloodlines. 

Duo laughed. "I'd say you have a lot to learn, little one." With that he  rolled over and went to sleep. 

Quatre could only stare into the dark. Truly things could not get worse. He  couldn't believe how calmly Duo accepted the horrible things that were  allowed to be done in this place. Surely the Great One would come and smite  them all for their wickedness. 

************************** 

Quatre sighed and rolled over in his sleep. He was dreaming that he was  racing across the desert sands on Shadar, his favorite horse. The wind was  blowing the mane back into his face. He loved this, it made him feel so free. 

He couldn't understand, though, why Shadar was wearing bells on his halter.  It seemed rather strange. His people really preferred to move as quietly as  possible, even when riding in fun. 

Suddenly he was shaken, hard. "Hey! Wake up!" a voice intruded his dream. 

"Go away," he mumbled. "It's too early to get up, Angil." 

He was shaken again, pulling him out of the dream and into the nightmare that  his life had become. He found himself staring into a pair of violet eyes.  "What?" 

Duo sighed and straightened up. "You need to get up. Trowa's been ringing for  you for the past five minutes at least." 

Quatre blinked. The bells in his dreams. That's what they really were. He  blinked again. "Up?" 

"He probably is looking for breakfast. You'd best go find out what he wants  though. After yesterday, you don't want to make him mad again." 

Slowly Quatre rose to his feet. He started to reach for the clothes lying on  the chest at the end of the bed. Then he remembered the orders he'd been  given last night. Trying to keep from blushing, knowing that Duo was probably  watching, he went through the door that led to Trowa's quarter's. 

Moving softly, Quatre let himself into the room. At first glance there was no  sign of Trowa anywhere. "Master?" he called quietly, wincing at the word even  as he said it. 

"Here," Trowa spoke up. His voice was coming from the room beyond. 

Quatre walked swiftly across the room, finding himself entering a large,  lavishly decorated bedroom. Trowa was sitting up in a huge four poster bed.  The bed was draped in yards of what appeared to be silk, with a large thick  comforter on it. 

"Since this is your first full day, I will excuse you your lateness. But if  it happens again, you will be punished. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, Master," Quatre whispered, walking up to the bed. 

Trowa looked him over and nodded. "You are to go and fetch my breakfast and  bring it back to the terrace. You can get to it through those doors." He  indicated the doors at the far end of the room. "But first I want you to run  my bath. The bathroom is through there." He pointed to the door on the side  wall. 

Quatre blinked.  Run a bath? How was he supposed to do that? "Master?" 

"Is there a problem with that?" Trowa sounded slightly annoyed. 

"I don't know anything about running a bath, Master. Your bathing facilities  are nothing like those in my homeland." 

"How do you bathe?" 

"In what ever water source we come across, usually." Quatre paused. "Master,"  he added. 

Trowa frowned. "Very well. I'll have Duo show you how to work the bath. For  now, just go and fetch my breakfast." 

"Yes, Master." Quatre turned to leave. 

Trowa's voice stopped him. "One thing. You may wear clothing when you leave  this area. But only then." 

"Yes, Master." 

*********** 

Heero was sitting on the sofa when Trowa walked out of the bathroom. He'd run  his own bath that morning, which wasn't really that big of a deal. He usually  did it anyway. 

"Things go all right last night?" Heero asked. 

Trowa shrugged. "They appear to have. I'll just have to wait and see." 

Heero nodded. Duo had reported that he'd found Quatre crying when he'd  returned to the room the night before. "Where is he now?" 

"He should be returning with my breakfast." Trowa sighed. "I need to borrow  Duo for a while, later." 

Heero's eyes narrowed. "Why?" 

"He's going to have to show him how to work the bath. Apparently, he's never  used one before." 

Heero shuddered. "Where do they wash?" 

"Wherever they find water." 

Heero made a face. "That's disgusting." 

"I agree." 

Just then the door opened and Quatre walked in, carefully carrying a tray of  food. Trowa nodded slightly, noting that Quatre had taken the time to stop  and remove his clothing. "Take it outside. I'll be there momentarily." 

"Yes, Master." Quatre tried to ignore the two men watching him as he walked  across the room. 

Heero nodded approvingly as Quatre disappeared into the other room. "Very  nice. You definitely got a good one there. I don't blame you for wanting him  naked." 

"It's part of his punishment. I figured he might as well get used to being  looked at. He seems rather ashamed of his body." 

Heero shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know why." 

The door opened a second time and Duo walked in. Unlike Quatre, he walked  with quiet confidence. He knew exactly what was expected and how far he could  push. "I figured since you weren't in your room, you'd be here." 

"We're eating outside." 

Duo nodded. "Fine. Did he make it back?" 

"Yes. He's out there now." 

"I wasn't too sure there. He had no idea what to tell the cook. It's a good  thing I was there or who knows what you might have wound up with." 

"Thank you," Trowa told him. 

"You have a job this morning," Heero informed him. 

"What?" 

"Show Quatre how to work the bath." 

Duo laughed softly. "That's right. He had no clue what it was last night. I  didn't even think to show him how to operate it. I'll teach him up right.  Anything else you want me to show him at the same time?" 

"Not at the moment. I'm sure something will come up though." 

"Probably." Duo smiled as he headed through the door and into the other room. 

*********** 

After Trowa was satisfied that Quatre had brought a decent breakfast, he  dismissed him. He informed him that, after cleaning and straightening the  bedroom, he wanted Quatre to meet with Duo. 

Quatre stood staring at the room. He wasn't certain exactly what Trowa  expected him to do. He tried to remember what Angil had done after he left,  but nothing came to mind. Usually the morning ritual consisted of packing  everything up to move on. They had rarely stayed in one place for long. 

Walking across the room he stared at the large bed. The covers where  obviously in disarray, but Quatre wasn't sure how they were supposed to be.  He was afraid to ask, though. There was no telling what Trowa's reaction  might be. 

After a fifteen minute struggle Quatre was ready to give up. He was sweating  and breathing heavily and the bed now looked even worse than when he'd  started. The pillows were the only thing that might be close to the right  position. One sheet seemed to be too wide for the bed and the other didn't  seem to fit at all. There where at least three blankets and none of them  seemed to be right. The thick comforter that had been bunched at the end of  the bed now laying the floor. It was so large and thick that nothing Quatre  did to it seemed to move it much. 

"What, exactly, are you doing?" a voice asked behind him. 

Quatre spun around to find Duo standing in the doorway. "Straightening the  bed," Quatre answered. 

Duo was amazed that he could say that with a straight face. "Is that what  they call it?" 

Quatre looked back at the bed. "It's not very good though." 

"You could definitely say that." 

"I don't know why you have to have so many things on this. And none of them  fit right." 

Duo walked over to the bed. He couldn't believe just how badly Quatre had  messed up the bed. He knew Trowa was not that restless a sleeper. "Well, for  starters, that sheet tucks around the mattress." 

Quatre looked perplexed. "Why?" 

"Don't tell me. You don't have beds either." 

"They would be difficult to move." 

"What do you sleep on?" 

"Depends on your status. The poorer people just sleep on the ground." 

Duo sighed. It was obvious to him that it was going to take more time that  Trowa had thought to train this guy up right. Maybe he should think about  sending him to Mandira. "All right. Watch me. I'll show you how to do this."  He paused. "I don't suppose you made your own bed, have you." 

Quatre blinked. "No. I'm supposed to do that?" 

"I told you that yesterday." 

Quatre ran the conversation from yesterday through his head. "I guess you  did." 

Duo hung his head. "You need to pay attention. If you don't you're going to  find yourself on the receiving end of that board a lot more." 

Quatre shuddered, remembering the pain and humiliation he'd suffered the  night before. He wanted to avoid that as much as possible. "I will." 

"Okay. First you take this sheet...." 

Quatre moved closer to watch as Duo began to make the bed. 

It was late that night before Quatre climbed into his own bed. After showing  him how to make a bed and run a bath, Duo had decided that he had a lot of  other things he needed to know and had proceeded to show him. Twice. After  doing Trowa's, Duo had dragged him to Heero's quarters and made him help  there. 

Finally, after what seemed a horribly long time, Duo had deemed them done for  the day and sent him on his way. He'd barely entered the small bedroom when  the bell began to ring, summoning him to Trowa's.  Apparently in helping Duo,  Quatre had managed to mislay several important documents. Trowa had made him  search the entire room for them, which had taken nearly two hours. Quatre was  just glad that Trowa had deemed it a punishable offense and beaten him for  it. He knew that if he did that again, he would be. 

Burying his face in his pillow, Quatre struggle to hold the tears at bay. He  was exhausted and homesick. All he wanted to do was sleep, so that for a  little while at least he could forget how awful his life had become. The only  thing that had kept him going since his capture was the hope that someone  would come and save him. 

Great One, please send help soon. I don't know how much longer I can last. If  this is on of Your tests, let it be done soon. I have truly learned any  lesson You have wished to teach me. 

With a soft sob, Quatre closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

*********** 

The next two weeks passed in a blur of endless day and too short nights. Duo  was a hard task master, pushing new chores on Quatre constantly, insisting  that they were things he must learn in order to please his new master. 

Master. It was a word he was growing to hate. If Duo wasn't finding something  for him to do, Trowa would come up with something he need done. And always  immediately, never in a few minutes or whenever you get to it. Now. 

He was on just such an errand at that moment. Trowa had decided that he  wanted a specific bottle of wine from the wine cellar and had sent Quatre to  fetch it. He was entertaining several guests, including the strange foreign  boy, Wufei. 

Entering the wine cellar, Quatre stared around in amazement. He'd never seen  so many bottles in one place. With a sigh he walked down the aisles. It's a  good thing, Angil taught me to read this language. 

He finally found the row with the right kind of wine and began searching for  the specific bottle. Trowa had been very exact in which he wanted, so Quatre  knew that returning with a slightly different one would not be acceptable.  And with the guests that where there, a mistake would guarantee a beating.  Trowa seemed to want to show the others he was in complete control. Which,  actually, he was. 

He was just reaching for the bottle when he heard voices. Apparently someone  else in the large house had decided on wine. 

"Did you hear the latest story from the Southlands?" 

"No, what?" 

"Some nomad leader named Kadir went up against Lord Jordin. The guy  apparently didn't like the terms of the treaty and tried to rebel. His  Lordship took care of the problem, though. Killed every one of them. After he  made good examples of them. Bet none of the other nomadic groups will try  anything now." 

"Only good thing for them." There was a pause and the sound of clanking  bottles. "Here's what he wanted. Let's go." 

Quatre stood staring at nothing. It couldn't be possible. His father, dead.  Along with all the others, Angil included. He knew that Angil would follow  his father to the end. His last hope of escape was gone forever. 

No. No. No. No. NO! 

It took all of Quatre's willpower to keep from screaming. The nightmare was  now complete. It was now obvious to him that even the Great One had turned  his back on him. 

Very slowly and carefully, he took the bottle from the shelf. He would not  allow these horrible people to see his grief. That would only dishonor his  father's memory. Moving like the old man he now felt himself to be, he walked  out of the room and back towards Trowa's quarters. 

When he returned with the bottle, he found that the murder of his people was  the talk amongst the men gathered on Trowa's terrace. 

"They said that fool actually thought he was doing the right thing. That his  god would protect him," one man was saying. There was laughter in his voice  as he spoke. "Jordin showed him the error of his ways right quick. Made sure  he died real slow and with a whole lot of pain." 

"Jordin likes doing things the right way," another man said. 

Quatre carefully placed the bottle on the table. "Is there anything else,  Master?" 

Trowa looked at him. "No. You may take the dishes back to the kitchen and  then go to your room. If you are needed you will be called." 

"Yes, Master." Quatre began to gather up the dishes and silverware. 

"Hey, isn't this choice morsel one of those Southerners?" The man that was  looking at him had a lecherous look on his face. 

"He is," Trowa replied calmly. 

"You know that fool, Kadir, boy?" 

Quatre continued to gather the dishes. Duo had been very specific about  things like this. He was not to speak to anyone except Trowa, unless Trowa  gave him permission otherwise. 

"I asked you a question, boy." 

"You may answer him," Trowa said calmly. 

Quatre looked at the man. How dare he speak about my father? He wasn't fit to  clean Father's boots. He's nothing but a fat ridiculous slob. "I have heard  of him, Lord." 

"Didn't know him?" 

"There is much land in the desert, Lord. Some tribes never see each other." 

The man laughed. "Too bad. Bet you're glad you live here now." 

Quatre carefully lifted the tray of dishes. "It is the most amazing city I  have ever seen, Lord." 

"You got that right." He looked at Trowa. "Smart kid. Training him up right  smart there." 

Trowa inclined his head slightly. "I told you all he need was the proper  guidance." 

Quatre walked slowly out of the area, tuning out the sound of the voices as  they continued their talking. As he headed toward the kitchen his eyes kept  wandering to the knife lying next to his right hand. 

This was the answer. The way to finally get out of the nightmare. He would  join his father and his people, riding across the sky with the Great One. 

As he passed through his room on his way to the kitchen, he carefully dropped  the knife. Hopefully, Duo would be kept busy tending to Heero until after he  returned so that he could hide the knife. If everything went as usual he  would have more than enough time before Duo came to bed. 

Ten minutes later Quatre sat on the edge of his bed. The knife had been  exactly where he dropped it, surely a sign that he was doing the right thing.  He had learned the lesson the Great One wanted him to and now it was time to  leave. 

He had found a set of clothing in the bottom of the chest that would serve  his purpose. He would not enter the next world naked, nor did he want to be  found in such a state. It was not right. 

Picking up the knife, he looked at it for a moment. Wait for me Father. I  shall be with you soon. Great One, protect and guide me through the Desert of  Time to the land beyond. Allow me to ride with my people until the end of  time. 

He closed his eyes and plunged the knife into his chest. There was a deep,  blinding pain and then nothing. 

With a sigh, his body slumped to the floor. 

*************************** 

Trowa frowned as he rang the bell again. It had been more than five minutes  since he had first called for Quatre and there was still no response. He  thought the boy had been getting better at understanding where his duties lay. 

"What's wrong?" Heero asked as he walked into the room, followed by Duo. "I  know you're not upset the others left so soon." 

"No. I've been ringing for Quatre for more than five minutes." He glanced  over at Duo. "Could you go and see what's keeping him? It had better be damn  good." 

Duo nodded and went out through the side door. 

Heero watched as Trowa limped over to the sofa. "I thought he was doing well  about things." 

"He was." 

"I don't think he likes Lord Gendar." 

"No one with half a mind likes Lord Gendar." 

"Then why do you let him come here?" 

"He is amusing, in his own loud way. Besides he makes just about anyone look  smart next to him. And Wufei likes to laugh behind his back at him." 

"Always the thoughtful host." There was a hint of sarcasm in Heero's voice. 

"Of course." 

Just then the side door slammed open and Duo burst in, carrying Quatre in his  arms. The young blond was limp and still. His delicate face was devoid of  color and Duo's hands were stained red with blood. "You need to get a doctor.  Now!" he exclaimed. 

Heero was on his feet in a flash. "What's wrong?" he demanded already heading  for the outside door. 

"It looks like he tried to kill himself." 

Trowa looked stunned. "Take him into the bedroom." 

Duo nodded as he moved across the room. Trowa got to his feet and followed  him. "Just put him on the bed." 

Duo yanked the bed covers off the bed and carefully laid Quatre on it. "I  found a steak knife on the floor next to him, with blood on it. He must have  gotten it when he took the dinner dishes back to the kitchen." 

Trowa nodded slightly as he stared at the sight in front of him. Quatre's  chest and side were covered with dark red blood.  His skin was starkly white  in contrast and there didn't seem to be any movement at all coming from the  boy. "Is he...alive?" 

"Barely." Duo had ripped off a piece of his shirt and was pressing the folded  up cloth firmly against the wound in Quatre's chest. "It's hard to tell how  deep the knife went." 

Trowa was shaken to the core. He couldn't believe that this gentle young man  would try and take his own life. He'd begun to enjoy having the softly spoken  boy around. He'd even started to wonder if maybe they could become friends.  "I don't understand." 

Duo looked up. "He's been miserable since he got here. He's just gotten good  at hiding it. I'd say that he knew that nomad a lot more than he was letting  on." 

"Miserable? Why? He has a good place to live, plenty to eat, and I dare say  I'm not that harsh a master, am I?" 

"No. But the deserts breeds those who are more wild than most. You've  collared a wild animal and he's still fighting those bonds." 

Trowa blinked. Duo was the second person to compare the owning of a slave to  owning a wild animal. 

Before he could say anything more, Heero returned with the doctor in tow. 

The doctor took one look at the still form on the bed and immediately shooed  both Heero and Trowa out of the room. "Let me tend to my patient. This one  can stay and help. As long as he stays out of the way." 

Trowa started to protest, but Heero drew him from the room "There isn't  anything we can do right now, expect be in the way. Let the man do his work." 

Trowa let Heero guide him over to the sofa, where he sat down with a deep  sigh. "I can't believe...." 

Heero sat down next to him. He was equally stunned by what had happened. Duo,  even at his worst, had never tried anything like this. "You can't always  predict what some people will do." 

"I'm not being too hard on him, am I? I'm not asking him to do more than he's  capable of, right? What did I do wrong?" 

Heero sighed. "It wasn't anything you did." 

"Then why?" 

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him when he wakes up." 

"If he wakes up." Trowa shuddered. To loose such a golden ray of light would  make the world that much duller and dimmer. 

"The doctor is doing everything he can." 

"It still might not be enough." Trowa came to his feet and began to pace  across the floor, his limp growing worse with each step. "It would be my  fault." 

"No, it wouldn't." 

"If I hadn't bought him...." 

"He would have been in a much worse situation right now and you know it.  Someone was going to by him. There is nothing you or anyone could do to  change that. At least here he has a chance at a half decent life." 

"But what kind of a life is this. Being the property of someone else. Having  to do what you're told, when you are told." 

"It's the only one for him. You know that as well as I do." 

Trowa shook his head as he continued to pace. It had seemed so simple,  before. He'd wanted someone to perform certain tasks specifically for him. A  person manservant, in a capacity similar to the one Duo performed for Heero.  Thought not entirely the same. There were certain aspects of that  relationship he didn't want. Since all menial jobs were done by the slave  force in the city, the easiest thing to do would be to go out and buy one  himself. 

Now things were far from simple. 

It was nearly an hour before the doctor finally came out of the bedroom to  confront the two waiting men. 

"Well?" Heero demanded. Trowa only looked up from where he'd finally settled  when his leg had nearly given out on him. 

"We'll have to wait and see. The next twenty-four hours will be the most  critical. I've done everything I can, but he lost a lot of blood. Fortunately  the knife glanced off one of his ribs and didn't go as deep as it could have.  He would have done a better job if he'd simply slit his throat." 

Trowa blinked. "What should we do with him?" 

"If you don't mind, I'd rather leave him where he is for now. You can move  him tomorrow after I'm sure he's stable." 

"Is there anything we need to be watching for?" Heero asked. 

"I explained everything to the young man I left with him. He's perfectly  capable of keeping an eye on him for the night." 

Heero looked calmly at the doctor. "I don't think even Duo could stay awake  all night. What should we be watching for?" 

The doctor sighed. "Fever, erratic breathing, bleeding and too much movement  that could tear out the stitches." 

Heero nodded slightly. "If there is any problem, we'll send for you  immediately." 

The doctor smiled. He knew Heero very well. "I'm sure you will." He picked up  his bag and started out. 

"Doctor," Trowa said softly, staring at his hands. 

"Yes, Lord Trowa?" 

"Don't say anything about this to anyone." 

"As you wish." 

Trowa looked up, a far away sadness in his dark green eyes. "Thank you." 

With a slight nod the doctor turned and left the room 

Heero looked at Trowa. "You know you could have...." 

Trowa lifted a hand into the air, halting what he knew Heero was about to  say. "That is not even a consideration. I don't want you to even mention it." 

"It is an option." 

"No, it's not." Trowa looked at him. "I will figure out what to do when the  time comes. Right now, what is important is to see that Quatre heals." 

Heero sighed. "He's your slave." 

"Precisely." 

*********** 

Pain. It was the first thing to register to Quatre. A deep, burning pain in  his chest that grew worse every time he drew a breath. 

Why does it hurt so much? Is dying do very painful. 

"Quatre," a voice whispered at the edge of his consciousness 

"Father," he said in a choked voice. Even that made him hurt. 

"Wake up Quatre." 

Slowly Quatre opened his eyes, hoping to see his father and the others  hovering around him. Please let me be with them. Or let it all have been some  horrible nightmare. 

But the person he found himself staring at wasn't his father. A pair of  familiar violet eyes were looking worriedly at him. 

"No," he moaned, rolling away from the view and gasping at the pain it  caused. Tears began to trickle down his face. "Why?" he choked out. "Why  couldn't you have just let me die? I want to be with my father." 

Duo reached out to touch the sobbing boy's shoulder. "Quatre..." 

Quatre jerked away. "Don't touch me. Go away and leave me alone. I just want  out of this horrible nightmare. I want to go with my father." 

"Trowa....." 

Quatre rolled over and sat up, sliding back against the wall. "Don't say his  name. I hate him. I hate all of you! Go away and leave me alone!" Quatre  wrapped his arms and began crying in earnest, trying to ignore how much it  made his chest hurt. "I just wanted to be with my father again. After you  hateful people murdered him." Quatre glared up at Duo. "You murdered him and  then laughed about it. He, everyone I ever knew, were just a big joke to you.  You call us uncivilized and then go and hunt down innocent people for no  reason." Quatre began gasping as his tears came faster. "I hate you. I hate  you. I hate you." 

Duo gathered the now unresisting boy into his arms. "The nomad, Kadir. He was  your father, wasn't he?" 

"He.....he just wanted to.......to live as our ancestors have always done.  He...he never bothered anyone."  Neither Quatre nor Duo noticed Trowa standing in the doorway, listening to  the heartbroken cries of the blond. Slowly he turned and walked back down the  hall. 

Heero looked up as Trowa walked into the room, moving as if the weight of the  world was on his shoulders. "Trowa?" 

Trowa looked at him. "I've come to a decision." 

"About?" 

"Quatre." 

********************************** 

Quatre awoke to a very strange sight. Duo was practically standing on his  head in the chest at the end of his bed, muttering something under his breath. 

They had moved Quatre back to his own room the day before. In some ways he  was glad, it meant he didn't have to see the things that were no longer his  to enjoy. Plus, he knew Trowa never came in here and he wouldn't have to the  person that was the cause of his pain. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice thick with pain and unshed tears.  He seemed to cry a lot these days. 

Duo glanced up. "Looking for something." 

"I kind of figured that." 

Duo smiled as he rose to his feet and walked over to the bed. Laying his hand  on Quatre's forehead, he looked the other boy over. "How are you feeling?" 

"Hurts." 

Duo nodded. "That's not surprising. You're very lucky." 

Quatre looked at him for a moment. "Am I?" 

"Whether you know it or not, you are." 

"How can you stand living this way?" 

"It's the only life I know." 

Just then the bell above Duo's bed rang, once but firmly.  Duo sighed. "I'd  best go tell him I can't find it. I really don't know what I did with it." 

Quatre blinked. "Won't he be mad?" 

"Probably." 

"And that doesn't worry you?" 

Duo smiled. "Don't worry. I know how to handle my Heero." He turned and  headed out the door. Before leaving he paused and looked back. "Rest. You  need to get your strength back. And know this, everything happens for a  reason. You just haven't learned what that reason is yet." With a flip of his  long braid, he was gone. 

Quatre closed his eyes. He's wrong. There is no good reason for this. 

*********** 

The next time Quatre opened his eyes he was even more surprised that before.  Sitting quietly on the other bed was Trowa. 

"Duo said you'd been sleeping for awhile." Trowa commented, deliberately  keeping his voice pitched low. 

Quatre turned his head away. "Is there something you need, Master?" 

Trowa winced at the dull, flat tone in which the words were delivered. "I  wanted to see how you are doing. And to talk." 

"I don't believe we have anything to say." 

Trowa watched him for a minute. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had  already come to like and admire the young blonde. He would do what was  necessary to try and make the boy as happy as possible. "If you want, I can  sell you to a friend of mine. He's a good man and a good master. He doesn't  make to many demands or expect much from those who serve him. In fact, you'd  probably be left to yourself most of the time." 

Quatre turned back over to look at Trowa with hurt blue eyes. "Why can't you  just let me go?" he choked out. 

Slowly Trowa shook his head. "I can't do that." 

"Why not? I just want to go home." 

"To what? There is nothing there anymore." 

"It's my home." 

Trowa sighed. As much as he would like to do what the blonde asked, he  couldn't. "I can't release you. It's the law. If I decided I don't want you I  have to sell you to someone else." 

"The law?" 

Trowa nodded. "You are considered a prisoner of war. As such you cannot be  released until after a duration of no less that five years. After that, it's  up to the discretion of the owner." 

Quatre could only stare at Trowa in disbelief. "Five years?" he finally  whispered. 

Trowa nodded again. 

Quatre turned his head back to the wall. "What about slaves like Duo?" 

"Since he was born a slave he can be released when he turns twenty one, if  his owner decides to do so." Trowa knew that was the only reason why Duo was  still considered Heero's slave. Heero had already promised to release Duo  from his slavery the day after his twenty first birthday, which was in a  little less that two years. 

Trowa closed his eyes. "If I could release you, I would. I didn't think this  would make you so unhappy. Do you want to be sent to my friend? The decision  is yours." 

Quatre struggled to hold back the tears that once again threatened. "It would  be no different than it is now. I don't care what you do." Pain lanced  through his chest as he drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "If I  may, I would like to sleep now. My chest hurts." 

Trowa rose to his feet. He was no stranger to pain. "Do so. It will help you  feel better." He stood watching as Quatre slipped into a quiet sleep. Moving  across the room, he reached down to brush a stray lock of hair from Quatre's  eyes. "Sleep, little one. I will try and make things as easy as possible for  you. And I swear, the day you can be freed you will be." 

With a soft sigh, Trowa turned and left the room. 

*********** 

Duo didn't even look up when the door behind him opened. He kept his  attention on the task before him, which was using a cool damp cloth to sponge  down Quatre's fever racked body. 

The fever had come up suddenly two days before and it took all of Duo's  patience and skill to keep it from getting even worse that it was. 

Quatre moaned and tossed, yet did not awaken. He had not regained  consciousness since slipping into the fever induced sleep. 

"How is he?" Heero asked as he sat down on Duo's bed. 

"No better, no worse." 

"Has the doctor been by?" 

"Yeah, earlier. He left some medicine that he hopes will help." 

"Has he found the reason for the fever?" 

"The wound was infected. Probably got something in it from the knife he used.  He took out some of the stitches to let the area drain." 

Heero watched the restlessly tossing boy. "Is that the only reason?" 

Duo glanced back at Heero. "You know something I don't?" 

"Trowa talked to him right before the fever came up. He told him the  situation." 

Duo nodded. "About not being able to release him?" 

"Yes. Apparently, he also offered to sell him to Lenir." 

"He's a good man. He would take good care of Quatre. But why?" 

"I guess he thinks it's him that is making Quatre miserable." 

Duo shook his head. "It's the situation, not Trowa." 

"I know that and you know that and I think, deep in his heart, even Quatre  knows that. But Trowa has gotten it into his head that this suicide attempt  was all his fault." 

Duo snorted. "If you want to blame anyone for it blame Gendar. That loud  mouth fool is what set him off." 

Heero nodded. He had suspected as much. 

"So now what happens." 

"We wait and hope he gets better. I gather that Trowa has decided against  selling Quatre. As to what else he plans, I don't know." 

Duo turned his attention back to Quatre. "Maybe he's right after all," he  murmured. 

"About?" 

"Maybe we've been calling the wrong people barbarians." 

*********** 

Trowa was staring out into the garden when Heero walked in. "What's wrong?" 

Trowa turned to look at him. "I was just talking to the doctor." 

"What does he have to say?" 

"That the infection that caused the fever is clearing up nicely." 

"But the fever hasn't gone down." 

"He thinks that the fever is more that just physically induced. He says  Quatre isn't really trying to fight the fever off." 

"A different form of suicide." 

Trowa nodded. 

"What does he suggest be done?" 

"There isn't much we can do but wait." Trowa turned back to stare sadly out  across the garden. "I don't know what to do." 

Heero was quiet for a moment. "Maybe a change of scenery would help." 

Trowa frowned. "How?" 

Heero shrugged. "I think he hates this city as much as anything else. Get  away from it and the people that live here. Show him the way you normally  live. Maybe he will be able to accept the situation if he realizes that what  he's seen isn't the whole picture. Give him a chance to know you better." 

"You told me to show him who was in charge. Wouldn't that be like giving in  to him?" 

Heero looked at him pointedly. "You like him, right?" 

Trowa was quiet for a minute. "Yes," he finally answered. 

"Then you have to find the right balance. If you can find it, you will have  someone who is totally loyal to you." 

"What did you do with Duo?" 

"Show him that I wouldn't put up with his shit. And then showed him that we  could be a very good team if he'd let me in." Heero smiled slightly. "It was  worth it." 

"So, go beyond the normal master slave relation." 

"He's a high strung, sensitive boy. I think he'll respond well. But don't go  to far the other way, or he will think that all he has to do is turn on the  tears and you'll give in. You don't want him to forget who is in charge." 

Trowa sighed. "This is becoming a lot more difficult that I thought it would  be." 

"You didn't have to decide to have a personal slave. Things can get very  complicated when things get as personal as they do in that situation." 

"I know. I hope things work out, though. There is something about him  that....." 

Heero nodded. "You'll figure it out." 

"I hope so." 

******************************* 

Trowa looked up as Quatre walked slowly into the room. It had been a week  since the doctor had given the small blonde permission to start doing light  work. 

Trowa frowned. There was an air of depression around the boy that hadn't  lifted, even after being allowed out of bed. He had tried to get the boy  interested in something, but nothing seemed to work. 

"You wanted to see me, Master?" Quatre's voice was flat and dull, as if it  was an effort just to form the words. 

Trowa had discussed Quatre's condition with the doctor and had been assured  that it was nothing. That it would just take some time for him to recover  from his injury and fever. 

"I need you to go ask Heero to come here as soon as he has the chance." 

"Yes, Master." Quatre turned and headed out of the room. 

"Quatre." 

"Yes, Master?" 

"Is there something wrong?" 

Quatre looked back at Trowa with a strange look in his eyes. "No, Master. Why  would there be anything wrong, Master?" 

Trowa winced at the words. Quatre had started ending every sentence he said  to Trowa with the word Master. "You seem tired today." 

"It's nothing, Master." 

Trowa sighed. He knew he would get no more answer than that. "Very well. You  may go." 

"Yes, Master." Quatre opened the door and left the room. 

Trowa sighed again. He needed to come up with something to make things better  for Quatre. He wasn't exactly sure why he felt this way, but he did. 

*********** 

Quatre walked slowly down the hall. Though his chest still hurt and sometimes  he felt short of breath, neither was the reason for his slow pace. He felt as  if some great weight was pressing down on him and it was an effort just to  move. He often thought about curling up in a corner somewhere and letting the  world pass him by, but that option didn't seem to be working. He had even  been denied the release of death. 

When he reached the door that led into Heero's quarters, he paused for a  moment. He could have sworn he had heard a low moan coming from inside the  room. 

He frowned. What could Heero be doing that would make him moan? 

Reaching out he knocked lightly on the door. 

"Come in." Heero's voice was rough and hoarse, as if he'd been breathing  heavily. Quatre heard Duo giggle slightly. 

Quatre opened the door and walked in on a sight that stunned him. Heero and  Duo were sprawled on the floor, completely naked. That in itself was a shock  to the small blonde, but what they were obviously doing was even more  shocking. 

Duo was lying on his back under Heero, his legs wrapped tightly around  Heero's waist. He had his head thrown back and his hair was loose and flowing  around him. There was a sheen of sweat that covered his body and made him  seem to glow softly. 

Heero was equally as sweaty as he arched over the long-haired boy beneath  him. His hair was more mussed that usual as it hung down into eyes, half  lidded with emotion. There were long red marks down his back where Duo's  nails had scratched him.  Quatre couldn't tell for certain, but it seemed  apparent that he had his cock buried to the hilt inside Duo's body. 

Duo moaned slightly and rubbed his very obvious erection against Heero's  belly, trying to get him moving again. 

Heero shifted slightly, causing Duo to arch up and moan again. "Did you want  something?" 

Quatre could only stare in surprise. I didn't know Duo's hair was so long,  was the only thought that ran through his mind. 

"Quatre?" 

He blinked. "Yes, sire. Master Trowa wants you to come to his room as soon as  you're available." Somehow he managed to get the whole sentence out in a  normal tone of voice. He was trying desperately to sound as if he saw this  kind of thing all the time. 

"Not come in his room," Duo muttered under his breath, moving his hips to try  and get some friction. He'd been so damned close before they'd been  interrupted. 

Heero thrust more deeply into Duo. "Hush," he admonished. He looked back at  the stunned blonde. "Tell Trowa I'll be there shortly." 

"Yes, sire." Turning Quatre practically bolted from the room 

Duo laughed brightly, a laugh that turned into a moan as Heero began to move  again. "Sure surprised him," he gasped. "Oh, yes, Heero. A little harder." 

Heero smiled slightly, but obeyed his partner's wishes. "A bit innocent,  isn't he?" 

"Oh, yeah." Duo gasped, arching his back. 

Heero smirked slightly, enjoying how responsive Duo was. Closing his eyes, he  let feelings he rarely let free wash over him. 

Duo wrapped himself tighter around Heero as he felt him begin to move harder  and faster inside him. An act that had once been pure torture for him was now  something he enjoyed doing, but only with the silent boy above him. He'd  never though he could feel this way about anyone. 

"Oh, Heero," he moaned as the pressure built inside him. Tossing his head  restlessly from side to side, he urged Heero on, his incoherent moans filling  the room. 

Heero nuzzled his face into Duo's neck, loving the sounds of passion he was  making. Duo's response to him never failed to amaze him. It was so wild and  free, like the boy himself. 

Duo let out a long moan that turned into a scream as a wave of pure pleasure  poured through him. Arching his back one last time, he screamed again as his  body exploded. 

Heero gasped and threw back his head as he felt Duo's climax. The grip of  Duo's body on him grew tighter as wave after wave rocked the boy. Closing his  eyes and gritting his teeth, Heero allowed his own climax to take him. 

Hard tremors continued to shake Duo's body as he felt Heero surge into him  one last time. He moaned weakly as he felt Heero fill his body with his  essence. 

With a soft gasp, Heero collapsed on top of him. It was a weight he bore  gladly. Heero's body was trembling with the force of his release as he buried  his face in Duo's neck. Duo wrapped himself even more tightly around the body  weighing down on him, relishing the feel of Heero around him and inside him. 

For several minutes they simply lay there, enjoying the feeling of closeness.  Finally Heero began to stir, withdrawing carefully from Duo's body. 

Duo moaned in disappointment as he felt Heero leave him. "Don't go," he  whispered. 

Heero placed a gentle kiss on Duo's forehead. It was a common plea for the  long-haired boy to utter and Heero understood the full meaning behind those  two softly whispered words. He felt the same way. 

"Trowa wants to talk to me." 

Duo frowned as he looked up at Heero. "He can wait." 

Heero laughed softly, a sound that filled Duo with wonder every time he heard  it. He still couldn't believe that two people with such scarred souls could  find contentment and pleasure in each other. "I won't be long." 

Duo rubbed himself against Heero's groin, enjoying the feeling of Heero's  body stirring back to life. "Just long enough." 

Heero smirked as he rose gracefully to his feet. Looking down at the fey  beauty, he shook his head. "You are a little minx," he commented, extending  his hand to help Duo to his feet. 

Duo rose reluctantly. Wrapping his arms around Heero's waist he smiled up and  him. "But I'm your little minx." 

Heero placed a kiss on the tip of Duo's nose. "Forever," he whispered. 

Duo sighed and rested his head against Heero's chest. There was no doubt in  his mind that he would remain with Heero until death parted them. And even  that wouldn't keep them separated for long. 

Heero pulled slowly away. Turning he walked over to the sofa where he had  discarded his clothes earlier. "I wonder what Trowa could want." 

Duo admired the view for a minute. "Who knows what's going on inside that  boy's mind." 

Heero sighed as he pulled on his pants. "I think this problem with Quatre is  weight heavily on him." 

Duo pouted in dissapointment as the view he'd been enjoying was hidden once  more. "I think the boy just needs to get a clue. It's not such a bad life." 

Heero turned and walked back over to Duo. "With the right person." 

Duo looked up at Heero and smiled. "Of course." 

Heero brushed his hand through Duo's hair. "You'd best braid your hair. Then  join me in Trowa's room." 

Duo bowed slightly. "Yes, master," he answered, a hint of teasing in his  voice. 

"And don't you forget it." Heero pulled Duo fiercely to him, pressing his  lips firmly against the other boy's mouth. 

Duo groaned and pressed himself against Heero. He could feel the blood  surging hotly through him again. 

Heero pulled away and headed for the door. "Don't be long," he threw back  over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. 

Duo stood still, a stunned look on his face. "Bastard," he finally whispered,  moving to get his own clothes. He frowned. First he'd need to clean up  though. 

*********** 

Trowa walked slowly down the hall. The doctor had finally decided that  something more serious was need to help Quatre and had made a suggestion that  he felt might do the boy some good. Trowa was seriously considering it, but  he needed to talk to Felix before he could make a final decision. 

"I told you not to put those plants there. They are supposed to be in the  other dining room. If you can't pay attention to your work, I'll replace you  with someone who will. I'm sure there are plenty of people who would love to  work in the main house."  Trowa walked around the corner to find a rather small man glaring angrily at  another man, one with a rather large plant in his arms. 

"Felix?" 

The small man turned around. He was about fifty years old, with dark brown  hair and grey streaks. There were fine wrinkles around his eyes where he  squinted when he was angry. He ruled the house with an iron fist, and was  often angry at someone. 

"Yes, Lord Trowa?" 

"If you have the time I need to talk to you for a few minutes." 

Felix nodded. "Of course, Lord." He turned to the other man. "Take that plant  and all the others and put them where they belong. Immediately." 

"Yessss, sir." The man cowered under the steely glare. 

Trowa smiled. Felix was one of the few people that could actually glare down  Heero. 

Felix watched the slave leave. "Why don't you come back to my office? It will  be more private." 

Trowa nodded. "Sounds fine. This shouldn't take long." 

Felix smiled at Trowa. "I keep telling you, take all the time you want. My  job is to serve you." 

"I know. But I've known you for what seems like forever. It doesn't feel  right to be ordering you around." 

Felix shook his head as he walked down the hall. "It has been forever, for  you. I remember the look on your father's face when you were born. He was  very proud of you." 

"Of course. He had his son and heir." 

Felix looked back at Trowa. "Believe it or not, he was proud of you. He was  always bragging about you to his compatriots. He just had a hard time telling  you that." 

Trowa looked down for a moment. "I wish he had said it to me, just once. I  never felt as if I lived up to his expectations." 

Felix opened the door to his office and indicated that Trowa should enter  first. "He would have been heartbroken to see what that accident did to you.  And I don't mean physically, either." 

Trowa blinked in surprise as he entered the room and sat down in one of the  few uncluttered chairs. "I don't know what you mean." 

"Think about it. I'm sure you will figure it out." Felix walked around the  desk and sat down in his chair. "Now, what can I do for you?" 

"The doctor suggested I take a trip and get away from the city for awhile. I  was wondering if you would be able to handle things in my absence or would it  cause too much trouble." 

Felix looked at Trowa for a minute. "How soon can you be packed?" 

Trowa blinked at him in surprise. He'd expected a lecture on responsibility. 

Felix leaned back in his chair. "I am here so that you can do just that. Take  as long as you want and enjoy yourself." He looked Trowa over carefully.  "It's not you that the doctor thinks should get away from the city. It's that  pretty little slave of yours." 

Trowa sighed. "I never could get anything past you. Yes, it's Quatre. The  doctor thinks the environment is hurting his health." And hopefully the  change of scenery will help his mental state as well. 

"Being stabbed doesn't help." 

Trowa wasn't surprised that Felix had heard. The story that had gotten around  was that Quatre had been hurt protecting Trowa from an attacker. Trowa hadn't  disputed the story. "True." 

Felix nodded. "How long were you planning on being gone?" 

"I really hadn't decided. I was figuring on just leaving that open." 

"Very well. I can keep things going around here just fine." 

Trowa nodded. "Thank you." 

"No need to thank me. It's my job." 

"I still thank you. For everything. I haven't told you often enough how much  I appreciate your support and help. I don't think I would have made it though  my father's death without you." 

"You are a lot stronger than you think. I'm just glad we didn't lose you  both." There a slight seen in the older man's eyes that Trowa chose to ignore. 

Trowa rose to his feet. "Could you start making arrangements for the things  we'll need." 

Felix nodded. "Of course. How soon do you want to leave?" 

An image of the listless blonde rose in Trowa's mind. "As soon as possible." 

"I can have everything ready in four days." 

"That would be fine." He smiled slightly. "It will give Duo enough time to  get a decent wardrobe together." He was always amazed at how..... particular  Duo was about his clothes. He was worse about his hair, though. 

"Is Heero going to accompany you?" 

"Yes." 

Felix nodded, not at all surprised. The two did a great many things together,  two wounded souls helping each other make it through. He was glad that Heero  had found a soulmate in Duo and hoped that Trowa would one day find the same  thing. The way he was acting about this little blonde slave of his made Felix  hope that maybe he already had. 

"Any one else?" 

Trowa shrugged. "Not that I know of, but I'll let you know. I don't want to  drag a whole lot of people along. I want to leave all of that here." 

Felix nodded. "Might I suggest that young man, Wufei. He would be an  excellent traveling companion. In my opinion, only." 

"I value that opinion. I'll ask him if he's interested and let you know." 

Felix bowed his head slightly. "Of course. 

Trowa looked at the older man for a moment. "Thank you," he said again. 

"My pleasure." 

A ghost of a smile crossed Trowa's face before he turned to leave. 

Felix watched the boy go. "I hope you find what you are looking for. I think  the road ahead will be full of twists and someone to be with you will make it  smoother." 

************************************ 

The sight that met Quatre's eyes when he walked into the small bedroom was  one that was becoming very familiar. Duo had his head stuck down in the chest  at the end of his bed, his butt stuck up in the air. 

Normally, this would no longer give Quatre pause, but this time there was  something different about Duo's pose. This time he was butt bare naked. 

Quatre blinked. He blinked again. He'd been trying really hard to forget the  scene he'd walked in on two days before. It was hard for him to understand  why Duo would willingly (and it had been pretty obvious he'd been very  willing) submit himself to such an awful act. It went against everything he'd  been taught. 

But you have to admit, it did look rather like they were enjoying themselves,  a tiny voice whispered in the back of his mind. Wouldn't you like to find out  what all the fuss is about? 

Quatre shook his head, firmly silencing the voice. He was not that kind of a  person. 

Suddenly Duo looked up. "About time you got back. If you don't move it,  you're going to be late." 

Quatre was puzzled. "For what?" 

"Ah ha! I knew you were hiding down there somewhere." Duo pulled out a rather  ornate looking chain and rose to his feet. Tossing the chain on the bed with  the clothing that was spread across it, he looked at Quatre. "In the bottom  of your chest you should find a box. You need to put on the clothes that are  in it." Duo glanced at the clothing on his bed and made a face. "I hate  formals." 

Quatre walked over to his chest and opened it. He easily found the box Duo  had mentioned and pulled it out. Inside was the nicest set of clothes he'd  seen since arriving here. Carefully he pulled them out. "Formals?" 

"You didn't hear?" 

"About what?" 

"We're to attend Heero and Trowa at a party tonight. Crown Prince Michal is  throwing it and that means formals." 

Quatre frowned as he studied the clothes he would have to wear. Why did these  people insist on wearing such tight things with so much junk on them.? If  this was what the slaves would be wearing, what in the world would the rich  ones be wearing? 

"You'd best get moving. Trowa will want you to help him with his clothes." 

Quatre nodded and began dressing. "Why are they going to this party?" He'd  not known either one to attend any party. 

Duo huffed as he finished getting his shirt on. "You really are out of the  loop, aren't you? Michal heard that Trowa was going away for awhile and  decided it was a good excuse to throw a party." 

"Going away?" 

Duo paused and stared at Quatre. "Have you paid any attention to what Trowa's  told you?" 

Quatre ducked his head. "Not really." Everyone seemed to be talking down a  long tunnel to him, any more. Especially Trowa. 

"Trowa decided he wanted to get away from the city and take a vacation. From  what I know it's the first time he's done so in years. Him and his father  used to go away a couple of months every year." Duo picked up the chain and  wrapped it around his waist. "I have a feeling his father was trying to get  away from the memories of Trowa's mother. She got sick a few months after he  was born and died right after his first birthday." 

Quatre frowned, but didn't look at Duo. He didn't want to hear about Trowa's  family. It made him more human and Quatre didn't want to start liking the man. 

Duo continued talking, not noticing Quatre's lack of response. "The last time  the went on a trip was literally the last time. There was an accident and  Trowa's father was killed. It was in that accident that Trowa was so badly  hurt. He's never gone again." 

"But why would the Crown Prince want to throw him a party?" 

Duo laughed. "You didn't know? They're first cousins. Trowa's mother and  Michal's father are siblings. Trowa's second in line to the throne." 

Quatre was stunned. He'd never realized just how important a person Trowa  was. Then why can't he circumvent the law and let me go. 

Duo turned around and surveyed Quatre critically. "The chain goes around your  waist and that one goes around your neck. They mean you are a slave." 

Quatre picked up the two chains. After staring at them for a minute, he  slowly put them on. 

Duo rummaged around inside another box and pulled out two ornately carved  bracelets. They were wide and made of silver, with several odd patterns  carved on their surface. Attached to each one was a small half ring, also  apparently made of silver. "Put out your hands and I'll put these on." 

Quatre put his hands out in front of him, watching silently as Duo snapped  the bracelets around his wrists. 

"They indicate who owns you." Duo pulled out a second set. Though similar to  Quatre's, the symbols carved into them were different. "Please put these on  me."' 

As Quatre put them on Duo, he realized that the rings in the bracelets were  so that chains could be attached. 

Duo nodded as he took a step back. "Good. You'd best go help Trowa now. There  is such a thing as being fashionably late and then there's just plain late.  We don't want to be the second, especially since Trowa's going to be the  guest of honor." 

"Are you going on this trip?" No matter what Duo did when he was with Heero,  Quatre had to admit to himself that he liked the boisterous young man. 

Duo smiled. "Sure am. Trowa don't go to many places without Heero." 

Quatre couldn't stop himself from arching an eyebrow at that comment. 

Duo laughed. "Not for that. Trowa and Heero have been best friends a long  time. They help each other through the bad times. I'd say they are brothers  in everything but blood." Duo sighed. "And there have been a lot of bad  times. At times I would say that Heero had a worse childhood than I did." A  sad look crossed his face, then was gone, replaced by his usual expression.  "I'll see you later." Turning, he practically dashed out the door leading to  Heero's quarters. 

Slowly, Quatre headed towards Trowa's rooms. He had a feeling this was not  going to be a pleasant night. 

*************************************** 

Three hours later Quatre found himself standing near the front door of the  house. He still couldn't understand why in world these people insisted on  wearing so many clothes. His fingers still hurt from doing up all the  buttons, hooks and ties on Trowa's clothing. He didn't even want to think  about what it would take to get him back out of the costume when they got  home. 

He felt his cheeks suddenly heat up at that thought. He couldn't understand  why the thought of taking Trowa's clothes off of him made him feel funny. 

Duo was standing near him. Although his feet never moved from their place,  the rest of him wasn't still. Something on Duo was constantly in motion.  Quatre had learned that even asleep Duo wasn't still. Right now he was  playing with the end of his braid, tangling it in his fingers and then  smoothing it back out again. 

Heero and Trowa were sitting on a couch a few feet away. When they had come  into the room Trowa had told him to stand where he was and wait quietly.  Quatre wondered just exactly what they were waiting for. 

At that moment a richly dressed man walked into the room. Quatre had not seen  anyone dressed in this uniform before and he wondered what he did. 

"Your Lorships," the man said quietly. "The carriage is ready." 

Trowa nodded slightly and rose to his feet. "Thank you." He glanced over at  Quatre and inclined his head slightly, indicating that he wanted him to  follow. 

Quatre obediently fell into step three paces behind Trowa, making note that  Duo did the same to Heero. It was the way he'd been shown to follow Trowa.  Close enough to hear Trowa if he wanted anything, without Trowa needing to  shout, and yet far enough back to not be in the way. 

They walked outside to find, what was to Quatre, a rather strange looking  carriage. For, attached to the back and facing backwards, was what looked  like an extra seat. 

Quatre paused, not certain what was expect of him. He noticed that Duo had  stopped as well. 

Immediately another uniformed man stepped forward and opened the door to the  carriage. With a slight nod of his head, Trowa stepped up into the carriage.  Heero followed him in. The man shut the door and stepped away from the  carriage. 

Duo suddenly darted forward and scrambled up into the extra seat, indicating  that Quatre should follow him. 

Fortunately Quatre moved fast enough, for he had barely gotten himself  settled when the carriage lurched forward and they were off. 

"You got to move fast," Duo whispered. "They won't wait for you. And actually  we're lucky. Some people make their slaves follow along behind, like dogs or  something." 

Quatre blinked in surprise. He couldn't imagine anyone being able to keep up  with a moving carriage. "And what happens if they don't?" Quatre whispered  back. He had a feeling that they weren't to talk to loudly and distract the  occupants of the carriage. 

Duo simply looked at him, the expression on his face the only answer Quatre  needed. 

"I figured I should explain a few things on the way, especially since this is  your first time. A lot of the rules that apply at home apply here. No talking  to anyone unless given permission. Trowa's orders supersede everyone else's,  excetera. You have a job to do and that's why you come along. Believe me,  they don't bring us so that we can enjoy ourselves." 

"What kind of job?" 

"You are Trowa's personal server. Even though there are other slaves that  bring the food to the tables, it's your job to actually serve Trowa. You also  see that his wine glass, or what ever beverage he chooses to drink, is kept  full and that there is nothing he needs. You also pull out his chair so that  he may sit down and also when he goes to get up. You stick with him, in case  he wants anything. Unless he tells you to wait in a specific place for him.  Then you are to stay there and not move. No matter what anyone else tells  you. 

"You won't be asked to disrobe, since there will be ladies present and if you  are don't. The only time you are to obey that command is when Trowa issues it  and there are no women around." Duo gave a slight smile. "Guess they don't  want to know what they're missing." 

"What if somebody tries to do something you don't want them too?" Quatre had,  on several occassions, been pinched, usually on the butt, by one of Trowa's  guests. 

"If it hasn't been cleared with Trowa you can refuse. But if Trowa gives his  permission, there isn't anything you can do or say. But I don't think you  have to worry about that. I doubt if Trowa will let anyone do anything." 

"I won't get in trouble for refusing." 

"Only for refusing Trowa." 

Quatre nodded. It seemed rather simple. Just follow Trowa's orders, whatever  they may be. 

Duo smiled slightly. He didn't think anything would happen, since Quatre was  Trowa's slave. That carried a lot of weight in the circle of people they  would be with tonight. 

*********** 

The ride to the party seemed to take a very long time to Quatre and he was  more than a little sore when they did finally arrive. The seat he'd ridden in  had obviously not been designed for comfort. 

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to open the carriage door, but before he  could move a fancily dressed man stepped forward and did so. 

Duo slid up beside Quatre. "See the symbol on his shoulder?" he whispered. 

Quatre nodded, making note of the patch sewn to the shoulder of the man's  shirt. It looked like a stylized horse head. 

"That mean's he in a livery slave. Basicly he works in the stables, tending  the horses and carriages." 

"Oh." 

"It's his job to open the door to the carriage and to see to the  safe....extraction of the people inside." 

Quatre barely kept from laughing at Duo's choice of words. Some of the people  he could see walking up the stairs looked as if extraction was the only way  to describe how they could have gotten out of their carriages. 

"Of course, he don't care how the slaves get off. That's up to them." 

Trowa glanced back at them for a moment, then started up the stairs. 

"It's show time," Duo whispered, before falling into step behind Heero, who  was walking up the stairs as if on a mission. 

Quatre frowned as he followed Trowa. What did Duo mean by that? 

*********** 

An hour later, Quatre understood the comment completely. How could a group of  people talk to each other and not really say anything at all? There was such  a complicated dance of beating around the bush going on, Quatre was amazed  anyone could even remember what started a conversation. 

He did notice that not a lot of people seemed to want to engage Heero for  very long in any sort of small talk. After standing near him for a few  minutes, he understood why. Heero didn't beat around the bush. He was blunt,  almost to the point of rudeness at times. 

At the moment he was glaring at some air-headed blonde that had tried to  convince him to dance with her. She didn't seem to be getting the hint that  Heero wasn't interested. 

Just as Heero opened his mouth to say something, Trowa stepped forward.  "Heero, I've been looking for you. I need you assistance in explaining  several matters to Lord Andar." 

Fortunately, Heero got the hint and with a slight nod at the blonde girl,  turned and followed Trowa. "Why didn't you just let me tell her off?" 

"Because then you would have actually spoken to her, instead of just glaring  and shaking you head. You would have never gotten rid of her then." 

"I would have told her exactly what I think of her." 

"And she would have figured you were just playing hard to get. She is one  person you don't want to give any encouragement to." 

"Well, well, well. If isn't Cousin Trowa and his tag along buddy Heero Yuy. I  hadn't heard you'd actually arrived or I would have greeted you sooner." 

Quatre blinked in surprise at the man walking towards them. In a room full of  gaudy people, he was the gaudiest. Quatre wasn't sure exactly how the man  managed to walk, with all the gems and such that he was wearing. 

The thing of it was, he might actually be a rather nice looking man if he  hadn't been so horrible dressed. His light brown hair feathered a face that  could be called handsome, if not for the plotting look in his dark brown eyes. 

It was obvious to Quatre that there was no love loss between the two cousins. 

Trowa inclined his head slightly. "I knew you would get to us eventually. You  do have a great many duties as host." 

"Nice one," Duo mouthed behind Heero's back. Quatre smiled slightly. There  was something about this man that gave him the creeps. 

"Ever the diplomat, right Cousin." He glanced passed Heero at Duo. "Brought  your trained killer with you, I see." 

"Never leave home without him," Heero replied calmly. 

"Is he really as good as they say?" 

Heero gave him an odd smile. "Hope you never have to find out." 

Michal laughed. There was something fake about it, as if it was too hearty  for the man it was issuing from. "Touché, Heero. How about his other talents?  I hear he's quite good in the bedroom as well. Jakar knew how to train them  up right." 

"I suppose." 

"You're not going to say." 

Heero  shrugged. "One trained whore slave is pretty much like the next one." 

Quatre blinked. He couldn't believe those words had come out of Heero's  mouth. And what was even more surprising was that Duo didn't even react to  them. 

"Then why buy him?" 

"The challenge." 

Michal nodded. "I understand completely. You have managed to out live any of  the others that have owned him." 

"That's not true. His first owner had him for nearly five years before he  died." 

Michal only looked at him for a moment. Then he turned his attention to  Quatre. 

Quatre could feel his skin crawl as the man looked him over. "And this is you  newest toy, Cousin. I hear he's already quite loyal. I don't know too many  slaves that would take a knife meant for their master." 

Quatre barely managed to keep his face blank. What in the world did he mean  by that? 

"Yes," Trowa replied softly. "I was very fortunate." 

Michal looked Quatre over again. "Very. I heard the bidding went quite high.  Too bad I had other business that  day. You might have had a more serious  challenge for him. He is very nice." 

Trowa shrugged. "That is the fates. It wasn't meant to be." 

Michal laughed again "True. He looks like he's quite a ride. Is he?" 

Trowa simply arched an eyebrow. 

"Maybe you'll let me test him out some time. I might teaching a new trick or  two." 

"I don't know when I'll be getting back. It might be several months." 

"Too bad. Maybe you can loan him to me for the night." 

"I don't think so." 

Michal shook his head. "Your loss. Might have made the ride that much more  interesting." 

"Quatre is fine just the way he is. I certainly don't need him learning any  more tricks." 

Just then a slave hurried up to them. "Your highness, Lord Nichols says that  he must speak with you at once. It is on a most urgent matter." 

"Things are always urgent with him." Michal looked at Trowa. "I'm sure we'll  have a chance to talk again later." 

"I'm sure." 

Michal turned and follwed the slave, grumbling under his breath about stupid  old men and their problems. 

Quatre couldn't contain the shudder that ran through him. He definitely did  not like that man. 

He glanced over at Duo, who looked at him and then at the retreating back of  the Crown prince. To Quatre's surprise he made the weirdest face at the man  before looking back at Quatre. He nodded slightly and frowned. 

Quatre understood the silent message. Duo didn't like the man either. 

Trowa sighed. "At least that is out of the way." 

Heero nodded his agreement. "He's done his token duty and properly greeted  his dear cousin. I doubt if you'll see him the rest of the night. Lord  Nichols probably has some serving wench all tied up for him." 

Trowa looked at Heero. "Tied up?" 

"You don't think any of them would actually be still for him, do you?" 

Trowa shook his head. "You'd best not let him hear you say that." 

Heero shrugged. "I can't help it if he can't accept the truth. The only thing  that gets him attention is the fact that these people want to kiss up to the  Crown Prince." 

Trowa simply shook his head again. He knew there was no need to encourage  Heero. 

*********** 

Quatre stood quietly in the deserted hall. Trowa had told him to wait here  while he went into the bathroom. It seemed that slave were not to soil the  room with their presence. 

"If it isn't Cousin Trowa's little slave boy. Where's the master, boy?" 

Quatre continued to look straight ahead. 

Suddenly Michal was standing in front of him. "Such a good little slave boy.  I bet you do everything your dear master tells you too, don't you?" There was  a slur to Michal's speech that indicated to Quatre that he'd been drinking  heavily for the past few hours. 

Quatre tried to keep the revulsion he felt for this man off of his face. It  wouldn't do to get him angry. 

Michal reached out and snatched Quatre's arm. "Did you know that Trowa and I  share everything?" There was an odd emphasis on the everything. 

Quatre remained still, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

Michal smiled at the feel of the racing pulse beneath his fingers. "I knew  you'd want this. You're a very smart boy. Play your cards right and please me  and I'll see that you are mine." 

Quatre hid the frown he felt. He wasn't sure what the man was talking about. 

Suddenly, Michal jerked him into a darkened corner and pressed his lips to  Quatre's. 

Now, Quatre was scared. Trying to free his mouth enough to shout for help, he  struggled in the man's arms. 

Michal's grip tightened. "You are a very good kisser," he slurred when he  finally pulled away. 

Before Quatre could make any noise, Michal was dragging him out through an  open door and into the garden beyond. As Quatre opened his mouth to shout,  Michal clamped his hand across it. "Not one noise," he hissed in Quatre's  ear, suddenly sounding very sober. "Or I will make you regret it. What I want  , I get. And tonight, it's you. I can't wait to test out that hot little ass  of yours. I bet you give my dear cousin quite a ride. Well, now I'm going to  show you how a real expert rides." 

After a moment, Quatre found himself in a remote part of the garden. Michal  seemed pleased with the location as he nodded to himself. 

With a dark laugh, Michal grabbed at Quatre's shirt, ripping it open even as  he forced the blonde to his knees in front of him. This postion brought  Quatre at eye level with Michal's groin and his very obvious erection. 

Suddenly, Quatre understood what Michal meant by ride. He struggled to stand,  not wanting this to go any farther. 

Michal only laughed and shoved him backwards. Caught off guard, Quatre fell  on his back, finding himself staring up at the leering man. "Very nice,"  Michal growled. Reaching down, he ripped Quatre's pants off. "Very nice  indeed." 

Quatre went to cover himself, but Michal was faster. Grabbing Quatre's wrists  in one hand, he forced the blonde's arms above his head. "No fair, hiding  this fine piece of work," Michal chided, reaching down to take Quatre's penis  in his hand. "Has my cousin let you use it on him, or does he prefer that  sweet ass?" 

Quatre didn't reply as he struggled to escape the man's grip. Suddenly pain  flared through his wrists and groin as Michal tightened his grip. 

This time Quatre did cry out, a high pitched wail that split the darkness. 

Michal laughed. "Scream all you want. The sounds of the party will cover any  noise you make. In fact, I want to hear to scream as I take you." He released  his grip on Quatre's penis and ran his hand down across Quatre's buttocks. 

Quatre arched his back and screamed as a thick finger suddenly shoved its way  passed the tight ring of muscle that guarded the entrance to his body. 

Michal leered down into his face. "Very tight. If I didn't know better, I'd  swear you were still a virgin." 

Quatre sobbed, trying to escape the invading finger. After barely a moment a  second and then a third finger were roughly added. The pain that shot up his  body from his abused opening had Quatre screaming continuously now. 

After a moment or two the fingers were removed, but before Quatre could even  register that fact he felt a weight pressing down on him, forcing his legs to  spread apart. He opened his eyes to find himself staring into Michal's glazed  expression. "I like watching." 

Quatre could feel something infinitely larger than the fingers that had so  recently invaded his body pressing against him. There was also a great deal  of moisture sliding down the crack in his butt. 

"NO!" he shrieked, struggling to keep this new invader out. 

Just as he felt himself begin to give way beneath the onslaught, the weight  was abruptly gone. With a pained moan, Quatre curled up into a tiny ball. 

He didn't see the thick, brown colored rope that was wrapped around Michal's  throat. Michal clawed frantically at the rope, barely registering that this  rope was really a thick braid of hair. 

Duo tightened his grip. When Trowa had come back and reported that Quatre had  wandered off, Duo'd had a bad feeling. Following his instincts he'd headed  for the gardens, the most private place on the estate. As soon as he'd gotten  away from the noise of the party he'd heard the anguished wail. Following the  screams, he'd come across a scene that had infuriated him. 

At the sight of Michal trying to force his way into Quatre's body, while  Quatre had struggled to keep him out Duo had simply reacted. Using the first  available weapon, his long braid of hair, he'd simply wrapped it around  Michal's throat and pulled. 

Duo barely registered the gasping breaths or the frantic fingers as he pulled  even tighter. He didn't even notice that Michal's eyes were practically  bulging from their sockets as he struggled to draw a breath. 

"Duo, let him go." Heero's calm voice suddenly cut through the darkness. 

"No," Duo replied. 

Heero moved forward to put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "Duo, let him go. He's  not worth it." 

Duo looked up at Heero. "He was going to...." 

Calm blue eyes looked back at him, full of understanding. "I know. Let him  go." 

Reluctantly, Duo released his grip on his braid. He continued to look at  Heero, not paying any attention to Michal as he fell forward onto his hands  and knees, coughing and choking as his lungs labored to draw in air. 

"He'll pay for that," Michal gasped out after a moment. 

Heero glared at the other man. "Just try it. I wonder what you're punishment  will be, for attempting to rape another man's slave?" 

Michal glared back. "He was asking for it." 

"Doesn't matter. His master didn't give his permission. I'd say that they'll  figure Duo had every right to stop you in the manner he saw fit." He smirked.  "Just be glad he didn't break your stupid neck. Next time he just might." 

An odd noise drew Heero's attention away from the prostrate prince. Duo was  trying to comfort the nearly hysterical Quatre. 

"It's all right, Quatre. He won't hurt you now. It's just me. It's Duo. I  won't hurt you." Over and over Duo muttered gentle words, trying to calm the  blonde down. 

"NO!" Quatre cried over and over, curling up into a tighter ball and rocking  back and forth. His heart-rending sobs tore through the night air. 

Heero moved forward, pulling off his cloak to hand it to Duo. "Cover him up." 

Duo took the offered cloak and tried to wrap it around Quatre. It took  several tries, but finally he succeeded. 

Heero studied the scene for a moment before kneeling down beside the young  boy. With a quick move, he suddenly pressed two fingers into the back of  Quatre's neck. 

Without a noise, Quatre abruptly sank into unconsciousness. 

Duo glared at Heero. "That wasn't necessary." 

"We need to get him home, now. It was the fastest way to go about it. You  carry him. I'll get Trowa and the carriage." 

"What about him?" Duo practically spat out the words. 

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll come up with something." 

Duo started to say something, then fell silent. Gently, he picked up the  still boy and headed for the front of the house. There was no way he was  going to carry Quatre through that crowd of vultures. They'd enjoy the show  too much. 

Heero watched Duo leave. "I don't think I have to warn you what will happen  if you try and make an issue out of this. Good night." 

With one last disgusted glance at the prostrate man, Heero turned and headed  for the house. 

*********** 

Trowa didn't even jump when Heero suddenly materialized next to him. "Find  him?" 

"Yes. Duo's taking him out front. It's time to leave." 

Trowa turned at the flat tone in Heero's voice. "What happened?" 

"Your dear cousin tried to rape him. If Duo had been a few seconds slower, he  would have succeeded." 

Trowa's eye glittered angrily. "Where?" 

"He's still getting his act together. Almost being choked to death is not a  good thing. Duo lived up to his reputation tonight. I almost didn't persuade  him to let him go. Not that I wouldn't mind killing the bastard myself, but  as I told Duo, he isn't worth it." 

"I'll..." 

Heero grabbed Trowa's elbow and started to lead him from the room. "Now is  not the time to deal with him. His day will come. Right now, you have a very  upset young man who needs to be taken home." 

Trowa started moving faster towards the door. "Is he all right, otherwise?" 

"I saw some blood. I'd say Michal did something to him, I just don't know  what. Why don't you let Doc check him out." 

Trowa nodded as he stepped outside. This time his cousin had gone too far. 

******************************** 

As Trowa walked outside, he found Duo already there. The scene was so eerily  familiar, Trowa paused and blinked. Once again, Duo stood before him with a  still Quatre in his arms. This time, though, there wasn't the blood there had  been before. Quatre's clothing was ripped, however, and there were grass  stains on the fabric. 

"Is he?" Trowa asked, walking up to Duo. He didn't notice that Heero had  slipped off to one side and was talking to one of the footmen standing nearby. 

"He passed out." Duo's voice was flat and cold. 

"What happened?" 

"I found that bastard of a cousin of your about to rape him." 

Trowa blinked. He'd never heard such fury in Duo's voice. It certainly made  him believe that Duo really had earned the nickname 'Shinigami' legitimately. 

"I know that part. Why did he pass out?" 

Duo glared at Trowa, the fury in his eyes causing Trowa to take a step  backward. Before Duo could say anthing, though, the sound of a carriage  coming to halt at the bottom of the stairs halted him. 

"Let go," Heero's voice cut through the air, drawing Duo's attention away  from Trowa. 

Duo moved down the stairs like a stalking panther. Even his walk demonstrated  the anger the braided boy was feeling. Trowa made a silent note to himself to  talk to Heero later. There was more going on here than he knew. 

Looking back at the large house, where the party continued unabated, Trowa  sighed. Somebody must really not be happy with him. This situation continues  to get worse and worse. With another sigh, Trowa headed down the stairs. 

When he had nearly reached the bottom he noticed that Duo was headed for the  seat on the back of the carriage where the slaves normally rode. "No," he  spoke up, waving at the footman that had run up to open the door to the  carriage. "Inside. There's no need for the two of you to ride on the back. It  will make the trip easier for him." 

Duo blinked in surprise at the quietly spoken words. He had even considered  Trowa allowing them to actually ride in the carriage. There were times when  Trowa could be very insistent on doing what was proper. 

Heero smiled slightly at the surprise on Duo's face. Stepping up into the  carriage, he looked down at him. "Hand him up." 

Duo's arms tightened their hold on the small blonde for a moment as he looked  up into Heero's face. Then, with a slight smile, he did as he was bid. 

Quatre moaned slightly at the feeling of being transferred and tried to curl  up into a protective ball, but Heero's strong grip wouldn't allow him to  move. At that, he began to struggle more fiercely, the fear making itself  known even in his semi-conscious state. 

Duo hopped up into the carriage and sat down beside Heero. With a speaking  glance at Heero he took Quatre back into his arms, holding the struggling boy  close to him, his hands already stroking Quatre's hair as he murmured soft  words of assurance. 

At Duo's touch and voice Quatre settle back down, snuggling closer into the  safety of Duo's hold.  On an instinctual level, Quatre trusted Duo to protect  him and his body responded to that trust. 

Trowa said nothing as he got into the carriage. He noticed that, as Duo  curled protectively around the small boy he held, Heero did the same to him.  Though Heero made no move to actually touch either boy, it was obvious that  he was guarding them. There was a soft look in his eyes as he watched Duo.  Any doubts or questions Trowa might have had about his best friend's  relationship with his slave were settled in that moment. Trowa suddenly felt  left out, alone and unwanted. 

Closing his eyes to shut out the scene, he leaned his head against the back  of the seat as he felt the carriage lurch forward. He had hoped this night  would be a good experience for Quatre. Once again, he had failed the young  boy and he had paid the price for Trowa's stupidity. 

Trowa really didn't know what he could do now. Maybe he would simply turn the  boy over to Heero. It was pretty obvious that Duo already cared a great deal  for him. Maybe things would be better that way. 

With a silent sigh, Trowa let himself fall asleep. 

"NO!" Quatre cried out, fighting the feeling of being pawed and manhandled.  He could still feel those hands on his body, touching him in places that had  never been touched in such a manner before. He could still feel the pain that  radiated from the more abused portions of his anatomy. And most of all, he  could feel the fear at what was happening to him. 

"Shh." A soft voice whispered, sliding through his panic like a gentle  breeze. "You're safe. He won't hurt you anymore." 

Gentle fingers brushed across his forehead and Quatre jerked away from the  touch. "Don't touch me," he whimpered, fear overwhelming him. 

The fingers slid gently through his hair, moving slowly and softly. "It's  just me, little one. Open your eyes. You're safe." 

Slowly, reluctantly, Quatre opened his eyes. He relaxed slightly when he  found Duo looking down at him, a small smile on his face. "Duo?" he whispered  softly. 

Duo's smile widened. "The one and only." 

"He...." Tears filled Quatre's eyes and spilled over. 

Duo immediately gathered him up into his arms. "It's all right. It's over. I  won't let him hurt you. I swear it. I won't let you go through that." 

Quatre sobbed in Duo's arms. He wasn't sure why he felt safe, but he did. He  knew he could believe the softly whispered words. 

Finally, the storm abated some and Quatre lay quietly in Duo's arms. "Why?"  he whispered. 

Duo sighed. He had a pretty good idea what had brought on tonight's incident.  "With Michal it's not always easy to say. My guess is he saw something of  Trowa's and wanted it for himself. He probably figured you were already  spreading your legs for Trowa and figured he should get a piece of the  action. He's always been that way." 

"But why would he think....?" 

"Becuase that's what a lot of personal slaves are bought for, one way or  another." 

Quatre began shaking his head in disbelief. What was these people's  preoccupation with sex? 

Duo gently took Quatre's chin in his hand and titled his face upward. "I've  told you before and I'll tell you again. If Trowa hadn't bought you at that  auction, you'd be serving in some whorehouse. There are plenty of people out  there that will pay for some time with a young kid. And plenty of those who  cater to them." 

"No." 

Duo nodded. "Do you know how old I was when I was introduced to oral sex?" 

Quatre shook his head, part of him dreading the answer. 

"Five." 

Quatre gasped, shaking his head harder. He refused to believe such a thing  could happen. 

"Yes. I was just past my fifth birthday when a man put his cock in my mouth  and made me suck him off. He was my first master." Duo's eyes grew dark. "I  was six the first time I was raped." 

"Raped?" Quatre's voice was barely above a whisper. 

Duo frowned. "If I hadn't been a slave that's what they would have called it.  One of my master's houseguests decided he wanted to get his rocks off, but  didn't want to have to go find a convenient whore. Besides, I think he liked  little boys and here was one handy. I couldn't move for three days after  that, it hurt so badly. I just wanted to curl up and die. I prayed for it at  night." Duo shrugged his shoulders "After a while I learned how to turn  myself off so I wouldn't really feel what they were doing to me. And I  learned to be very good at it, so they'd get off sooner and go away." 

"But....I saw.....you and......" 

Duo smiled. "I know what you saw. With Heero it isn't just sex though. For  the first time in my life, all of me is involved in the act. I enjoy it.  Heart, body and soul." An odd gleam filled Duo's eyes. "Especially body." 

"I don't understand." 

"Maybe some day you will. Heero doesn't force me to do anything I don't want  to. I'm a part of what's happening, not just a convenient vessel. I've never  had anyone truly care about what I want. He does. That makes it more than  sex. That makes it love." 

"You love him?" 

"With every fiber of my being." There was a fierceness in Duo's voice at his  quietly spoken words. "For Heero I would do nearly anything." 

"But..." 

Duo looked at Quatre. "What?" 

"Boys aren't supposed to......" 

"Love other boys." 

Quatre nodded. 

"Why not? 

"It's not right." 

"By whose standards?" 

"The Great Book says....." 

Duo snorted. "A book written by a bunch of stick-up-their-ass men with a  vendetta. They decided what was right and what was wrong. They say all these  things, but they rarely listen to their own words. I think love is love, it  doesn't care what the body looks like or what's between said body's legs. It  cares about what's inside. The heart and the soul. And I can enjoy sex with  Heero as much as with any girl. And I don't have to worry about children and  what might happen to them." 

"Have you?" 

"Had sex with a female?" 

"Yes." 

Duo nodded. "One of my master's was big on breeding his slaves. He wanted to  have plenty to work his fields and mines." 

"You mean...?" 

"That I might have a few kids out there somewhere. It's possible. I'll  probably never know for certain though." 

"How old would they be?" 

Duo frowned for a minute. "Around six or seven, I guess." 

"You were just a child yourself." 

"Yeah. Breed 'em young and often. Hell, some of the girls they brought in  were younger that I was. I know for a fact a couple of them were virgins." 

"It's good to have a young mare mated with an experienced stallion," Quatre  murmured, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

Duo laughed. "Right." 

"Of course, you usually do that with a young stallion as well." 

Duo lowered his head, shaking it in disbelief. "Do you?" 

Quatre nodded. "Yeah." 

Duo glanced at the other boy, noticing that his eyelids were starting to  slide closed. "I think you'd best rest. You need it." 

Quatre didn't argue as he curled up on his side. "Don't leave me." 

Duo pulled up the blankets and tucked the blonde in. "I'll keep you safe." 

Quatre smiled slightly as he drifted off to sleep. 

Duo looked down at the sleeping boy for a moment. "I hope things get better  for you." With a sigh he turned and climbed into his own bed. He'd told Heero  that he felt it would be a good idea if he stayed here for the night, to make  sure everything was okay. Though he knew he would miss his lover fiercely,  Heero had not argued. 

Duo frowned as he stared up at the ceiling. This was going to be a very long  night. 

*************************************** 

Trowa barely paid any attention to Felix as the older man rambled on about  how the plans for Trowa's trip were going. He was mentally going over the  options he had available to him in regards of what to do with Quatre. 

Although Quatre seemed all right when with Duo, the boy immediately withdrew  if anyone else came near him. Though the reaction wasn't so bad if it was  Heero, he absolutely froze if anyone else was around. It was getting so bad  that Trowa had stopped having Quatre serve dinner if it was more than just  him, Heero and Wufei, who also didn't seem to threaten the boy. 

Even Trowa himself seemed to cause the reaction to some degree.  Trowa was  getting heartily tired of being addressed as Master in that flat, monotone  voice. It was getting so Quatre could give Heero a run for his money in the  dead voice department. 

"Of course, it's taking longer than I originally anticipated. The large  travel carriage had to be completely reupholstered.  Someone failed to take  proper care of it and the fabric was full of dust and holes. And the cook  insists he needs at least two more assistants......." 

"Master?" The soft voice floated past Felix's droning tone. Trowa turned his  attention outward once more and found himself looking at a pale Quatre. In  his hands, Quatre held a tray with some covered dishes on it 

Trowa blinked. "Yes?" 

"I brought you some lunch, Master. It's past the noon hour, Master." 

Trowa winced inwardly. "Thank you, Quatre." He glanced at the desk full of  papers that needed to be looked over. Much of the papers were Felix's,  brought to show Trowa exactly what was planned. 

Trowa glanced over at the older man, who had fallen silent when Quatre had  entered the room. "Why don't you get some lunch yourself. I'm sure everything  is in order and that you are working as quickly as possible." 

Felix nodded and began to gather up his papers. 

"Leave them. I want to look over them again, anyway." 

"Of course." With a slight bow, Felix turned and left the room. 

Trowa turned his attention back to Quatre, who had remained standing by the  desk, the tray held in his hands. "Just put it down somewhere." 

"Yes, Master." Quatre carefully set the tray down on a small clear spot on  the desk. "Is there anything else, Master?" 

Trowa frowned. "Have you eaten yet?" 

"Yes, Master." 

"Do you read?" 

"Yes, Master." 

Trowa indicated the papers spread across his desk. "Could you please sort  these out? I want to look at the plans for the trip, but they're mixed up in  everything else on this monstrosity." 

"Yes, Master." Quatre immediately began to pick up the papers, glancing at  them and then sorting them into separate piles. There seem to be a lot of  lists for a simple trip. He made note of the trail marked out on the large  map he had just picked up.  "Master?" 

Trowa glanced up from his lunch. "Yes?" 

"Is this the route you plan on taking for this trip, Master?" 

Trowa looked over at the map Quatre was holding. "Yes." 

Quatre glanced at some of the other papers he had gathered up. "Are you going  to be staying in inns at night, Master?" 

"Not most of the time. The towns aren't that close together. I thought we'd  probably have to camp out a lot of the time." 

Quatre continued to read through the lists. He couldn't believe the  incredible amount of people and things that were apparently going on this  trip as well. Why do they need six people to tend to the horses? And that is  apparently their only job. 

Trowa noticed that Quatre was frowning as he read the papers in his hand. "Is  there something wrong?" 

Quatre looked up and hastily set the papers down. "No, Master." 

"If you think something is wrong, please tell me." It was the first time that  Trowa had actually seen the boy interested in something. He'd grab any thread  he could to try and help the boy out of the depression he'd sunken into. 

"It just.... it seems like a lot of stuff for a trip, Master." 

"Meaning?" 

Quatre glanced back at the map again. "It just is an awful lot of people and  things that aren't really needed. You can buy a lot of your supplies on the  trail or gather them. And when you get up into this part of the route," He  pointed at a section of the map. "the wagons are going to be totally useless.  And you're going to have to keep a lot of mouths feed, mouths that aren't  necessary. Most of these people only have one job to do. When they're not  doing it, they'll just be standing around getting in the way." 

Trowa watched the boy as he ran his finger down the list of people Felix was  planning on sending with him. There was actually some emotion in the boy's  voice and he noticed he hadn't called him Master once.  A sudden idea struck  him. "Then why don't you plan this trip." 

Quatre looked up in surprise. "Master?" 

 "Your people travel a great deal, right." 

"Yes, Master." 

"So you can plan this trip. Start over from scratch. Plan it the way you  think it should be done and then bring it to me. As long as it's workable,  we'll go with it." 

Quatre's fingers ran lightly across the map. "Everything, Master?" 

"Everything." 

A very faint smile crossed Quatre's face. "As you wish, Master." He paused  for a moment. "May I have some paper and something to write with, Master?" 

Trowa gestured with his hand  "Take what ever you need." 

Quatre quickly gathered up the things he would need. "Who is going on this  trip, Master?" 

"You mean the main ones." 

"Yes, Master." 

"Me, you, Heero, Duo and Wufei." 

"Wufei, Master?" 

"You've met him. The one that offered to buy you the first time." 

Quatre nodded, remembering the odd boy. "He is bringing no one, Master?" 

"Not that I know of." 

Quatre nodded again. "I'll bring you this as soon as possible, Master." 

Trowa smiled as he watched him go. It was the most animated the boy had been  in some time. 

*********** 

"You did what?" Heero looked at Trowa in disbelief. 

"I asked Quatre to plan our trip. It is what his people do all the time.  Travel. And he seemed to think we were taking a lot of wasteful things." 

"And you agreed to follow his plan." 

"If it's a workable plan, yes." 

Heero shook his head. "Are you sure?" 

"Heero, he was actually interested in something. He told me some of the  things he thought were wrong and he didn't call me Master once." 

Heero looked as his friend for a moment. He knew how frustrated Trowa was  becoming at Quatre's continued listless behavior. "If he wants us to sleep  naked under the stars and bath in streams...." 

Trowa laughed. "With Duo around you'll probably be doing that anyhow." 

Heero glared, but a slight smile crossed his lips. "I just hope you don't end  up regretting this." 

"I don't think I will." 

*********** 

"Master?" 

Trowa turned at the sound of the quiet voice behind him. He'd come out into  the garden to get away from the ridiculous amount of people that had invaded  his home. "Yes, Jor?" 

"Your uncle is here to see you." 

Trowa closed his eyes for a minute. He'd been expecting this visit for days.  "Send him on out." 

"Yes, sir." 

A few minutes later Trowa's uncle strolled out of the house and over to where  Trowa waited for him. 

Even if you didn't know who this man was, there was an air about him that  command attention and respect. King Gawain was a man not to be trifled with,  on any occasion. He was a rather large man, with dark red hair and broad  shoulders. Even in his formal attire he looked every inch the strong, firm  handed ruler that he was. 

Trowa once again wondered how such a strong man could have sired such an ass  for a son. "Greetings, Uncle." 

Gawain looked at his beloved brother's only child. He had mourned the loss of  his brother and the hurts laid upon his nephew and had taken upon himself to  see that the boy was well taken care of. Although he'd never admit it, not  even to himself, there were times when he wished this quiet young man was his  son and heir, not Michal. "You don't seem too surprised to see me," he  commented as he sat down opposite Trowa. 

"Why should I be? I figured my cousin would come running to you the moment  you returned. What does he want?" 

"You know exactly what he wants. That braided boy is menace. And his master  isn't much better." 

"Did he tell you why Duo nearly strangled him?" 

"He said he was in the gardens when the boy attacked him." 

"And I don't suppose he told you what he was doing in the garden." 

Gawain frowned. "What do most people do in the garden. That's not the point.  The point is that boy attacked my son. Michal wants him punished and I agree.  Such actions, especially from a slave, cannot be tolerated. I've come to see  that the punishment is applied, personally." 

"Then you should see to it that your son also receives the punishment he  deserves. Duo did what he did because Michal was trying to rape my personal  slave." 

"What?" 

Trowa nodded. "The doctor said that although he'd been injured in the attack  there was no signs of semen inside his body. Just on it. He figured that  Michal had probably put at least a couple of fingers into him, but Duo  stopped him before he could actually complete the act." 

Gawain slumped back in his seat. "That is quite an accusation you are making." 

"I have Duo's eyewitness report, as well as Heero's, who wasn't too far  behind Duo. I have the testimony of the boy involved, as well as the doctor  who examined him. If Duo had been a few seconds slower, he would no longer be  a virgin." 

Gawain looked at his nephew. Disgusted as he was, he could believe that his  son would do such a thing. Where did I go wrong? 

"Master?" 

Trowa turned and looked at the blonde figure that had stepped out of the  shadows. He was a little surprised to see Quatre out here. The boy had  refused to come anywhere near the gardens since the attack. 

Quatre noticed the other man and paused. "I am sorry, Master. I did not  realize that you had company, Master. I will wait until later, Master." 

Trowa shook his head. "It's all right. Come here, please." 

Quatre took a couple of cautious steps forward. Trowa noticed that he had a  small bundle of papers in his hand. 

Trowa looked at his uncle. "This is the boy that was attacked. His name is  Quatre." 

"Is it true that my son attempted to rape you?" 

Quatre winced slightly at the man's blunt question. He looked at Trowa.  "Master?" 

Trowa nodded. "Tell him what happened." 

Quatre looked over at the older man. "Yes, sir." 

Gawain looked at the boy for a minute. He could detect the fine trembling  that shook the boy's small frame. It was pretty obvious to him that the boy  did not expect to be believed. "Did he hurt you?" 

Quatre blinked. Very slowly he nodded. 

"Did he put any part of his body inside yours?" 

"His.....fingers." 

"Where?" 

Quatre's hands fluttered at the question as his face turned red. "In....." 

"In your anus?" 

Quatre nodded miserably, turning even redder at the blunt question. 

"Did he put his penis in you?" 

"No, sir." 

"Did he try?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Did he make you put it in your mouth? Or touch it in anyway?" 

"No, sir." 

"Did he touch yours?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Did you like it?" 

"No, sir. It hurt, sir." 

Gawain watched the boy fidget. Although he was embarrassed and upset, Gawain  could tell the boy wasn't lying. He looked over at Trowa. "Is Heero and that  boy of his going with you on this trip?" 

"Yes." 

He nodded. "I'll take care of Michal." He looked back at Quatre. "My son will  be punished for what he did. Although I will it admit it probably doesn't  help you any, or can it change what has already happened." 

And punishment won't be nearly as harsh as it should be, since Quatre is only  a slave. Trowa watched as his uncle rose to his feet. 

"I hope you enjoy the trip," Gawain looked at his nephew. "Take care." 

Trowa nodded, understanding the underlying meaning in the words. "Thank you,  Uncle." 

Quatre watched as the man walked away. How could a man that seemed rather  nice be so cruel? 

"What did you want to see me about, Quatre?" What was it that brought you out  into the garden, especially at night? 

"I had a question about this trip, Master." 

"Yes?" 

"Do I have your permission to spend some money, Master?" 

"Why?" 

Quatre looked down at his feet, which he shuffled nervously. "A lot of the  things you have really aren't suited for travel, Master." 

"And you think they should be replaced." 

"Yes, Master." 

"Do you have your plans written down?" 

"Right here, Master." Quatre indicated the papers he held in his hands. 

"Then bring them here so that I can look at them." 

Quatre reluctanly moved over to the table and handed the roll of papers to  Trowa. 

Trowa began to read the papers, pleased at the precise way in which the  information was presented. "Exactly what do you wish to purchase?" 

"I made a list, Master. It's the last two pages, Master." 

Trowa sighed. "Quatre?" 

"Yes, Master?" 

"Do you see anyone else around?" 

Quatre looked around the area. "No, Master." 

"Then it is not necessary to address me as master." 

"Yes, Master." 

"Quatre." 

"Yes, Master." 

"I am ordering you to stop calling me master when there is no one around." 

"As you command, Ma....." 

"Quatre." There was a hint of warning in Trowa's voice, a warning that he was  getting very fed up. 

"Yes, sir." 

Trowa clenched the papers he held in his hand. "Let me make this very clear,  when there is no one else around or even when Heero and Duo are here, you are  to address me as Trowa or nothing at all. No sirs, masters or anything else  of that matter. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, s..." Quatre caught the glint in Trowa's visible eye. "Yes." 

"That's better. Now come over here and sit down so that you can explain what  you've got." 

Quatre made his way over to where Trowa was sitting and sat down in a chair. 

Trowa noticed that Quatre sat poised on the edge of the chair, as if ready to  bolt at a moments notice. With a sigh he turned to the last two pages and  began to read. He was surprised at the list of things that Quatre had written  down. "Where do you want to get all of this stuff?" 

"There is a market on the south side of town run by some Southlanders,"  Quatre paused for a moment. Trowa knew he'd been about to say Master again.  "They should have what I'm looking for." 

"Why clothing?" 

"Most of what you have will not travel well. It will wrinkle badly and never  look right. The things I wanted to get will be much better for travel." 

"Duo will enjoy that." Trowa continued to read. "Tents? I thought we had  those." 

"They are too big and bulky. They would take up to much space." 

Trowa shook his head. He'd always thought the damn things were too small.  "Saddles? There's a barn full of tack, why get more?" 

"Because the saddles you have are not designed for long distance travel. You  would be very uncomfortable using them for long periods of time." 

Trowa frowned and looked back over the list. It was then that he realized  that there were no lists for wagons or for the people that would help take  care of things. "What are you going to put in the wagons? 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing?" 

"I don't plan on taking any. They are unnecessary. And there are portions of  the trail in which they would be totally useless, if they could even get  through, which I doubt." 

"What about the other people?" 

"Again, not necessary." Quatre lowered his head. He knew he'd been mistaken  in planning things the way he had. "I'm sorry, I'll go back and fix things."  He reached out to take the papers back. 

To his surprise, Trowa didn't release his grip on them. "Do you think we can  really take this trip with just the five of us?" 

"Yes," Quatre whispered, not looking at Trowa. 

"Then how about this. We do things exactly as you have them planned for two  weeks, until we reach Termal. If I don't think it's working, or if Heero or  Wufei don't, then we go with the original plan. I send for the servants and  we wait for them to catch up. Agreed?" 

Quatre looked up in surprise. "But won't that just be wasting money?" 

Trowa smiled. "I have plenty to waste. I think the best way to find out if  your plan will work is to try it. How long will it take you to get things  ready." 

"Three days." 

"Then we leave in the morning, three days from now. You have my permission to  get anything you think we will need." 

Quatre blinked, then nodded. "Thank you." Taking the papers he rose to his  feet and left the area. As soon as he was out of sight, he let the smile he'd  been holding back light his face. He couldn't believe Trowa was actually  going to let him do what he wanted. He would make this the best trip anyone  had ever taken it. 

He didn't even wonder why he was so determined to make this trip work. If he  had he might have been surprised at the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Golden Lights Part Seventeen

Quatre sat on the bank of the small pond they had found near the campsite, watching the others as they played in the water. Though they had tried to coax him into joining them, he had remained firmly planted on the bank. Duo had even offered to teach him how to swim, but he had refused the offer. He wasn't about to admit to anyone exactly why he couldn't swim.

The past few days had been interesting, as the five young men had learned, not only about the others, but about themselves as well. Though Quatre had introduced many new things to the others, they had gamely tried each and every one. Even if there had been some grumbled comments and odd looks.

Quatre sighed. In two days they would reach Termal and Trowa would make his decision on whether or not they would continue the trip as they were going now or call for the servants to join them. Although the trip had brought back painful memories that Quatre would rather forget, he was still enjoying himself. He could pretend, at least for a little while, that he wasn't another man's property.

"Hey, Quatre," Duo shouted as he swam up to the shore. "You look awfully hot sitting there. Are you Sure you wouldn't like to come in and get cooled off?"

"I'm fine right where I am," Quatre replied. "In fact, I was getting ready to head back to the campsite. I should probably get supper started."

Duo pouted a little. "You are supposed to relax, too. You don't have to do all the work, you know."

Quatre smiled. Duo certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. He was constantly looking at things, asking questions to the point where Heero would growl at him to be quiet. It was obvious to Quatre that much of what they saw and did was new to the braided boy. He felt sad that such a lively and energetic boy had never really been allowed to live the kind of life he deserved. Though he knew Heero was working hard at correcting that fact. He just hoped that Duo wasn't just a new toy for Heero to play with, to be discarded when something new came along. That would kill him, Quatre knew that for certain.

"Do you know how to cook?"

"No."

"Do you think Heero, Trowa or Wufei can cook?"

Duo frowned, knowing exactly where this was headed. "No."

"Then I guess that leaves me, doesn't it."

"It'd still not right."

Quatre rose to his feet. "I'll call you when it's ready."

"All right." Duo turned and looked around for Heero. A mischievous look crossed his face when he spotted Heero on the other side of the pond, his back to him. Without a sound, Duo slipped through the water, intent on catching Heero by surprise.

As Quatre turned to leave, he heard Heero, whose growled words carried across the water. "Duo. Even think about dunking me and I'll make you regret it."

Quatre giggled softly when he heard Duo's reply. "Ah, Heero. You're no fun." ______________________________________________________________________ Duo was floating lazily on his back, staring up at the sky through the covering of leaves, when he heard the sounds of someone coming towards the pond. The others had already left the water and wandered off in different directions to explore. One of them was probably coming to tell him it was time to get out.

Duo sighed. He enjoyed the water and it was nice to be able to swim when he wanted to. There were times when he really was torn between swimming and eating. Now was one of those times.

"Duo!" Quatre's voice carried across the water. "It'sÖ."

A sudden cry and the sound of a body hitting the water alerted Duo that something had happened to Quatre. Flipping over, he looked towards the bank. It only took him a moment to spot Quatre, who must have slipped on the slick bank and fallen into the pond. Without a moment's hesitation, Duo was swimming towards the distressed boy.

It only took him a minute to reach Quatre. Reaching out, he tried to grasp the boy, but Quatre was thrashing about too much for him to accomplish it.

"Quatre, calm down. I'm here. I'll help. You have to relax. It's all right."

Quatre seemed to be oblivious as he struggled. Finally Duo managed to get a grip on the boy, but that did nothing to calm him down. "Nooo!!!" Quatre howled, the cry ending in a choking cough as he swallowed a large amount of water.

Duo struggled to keep both his and Quatre's heads above water. He knew that if he didn't get Quatre calmed down and out of the water soon, they were both going to wind up drowning. "Quatre," he snapped, trying to make the boy listen. "You've got to stop struggling so much. You're only making it worse."

"No!" Quatre cried, struggling with memories that wouldn't let him hear what Duo was saying. "Please, no!"

Just when Duo felt his grip on the boy begin to slip, there was a loud splash behind him. Suddenly Heero was beside him, helping him to keep Quatre from slipping beneath the water's surface. 

But even Heero's strong, sure grip did nothing to ease Quatre's panic. He continued to struggle, against the water and the two trying to help.

Duo could not believe how panic stricken Quatre had become. His inexperience in the water still shouldn't have caused him to react so badly to falling in. There was obviously more to Quatre's inability to swim then he had let on.

Heero grunted as a flailing foot landed dangerously near a part of his anatomy he'd rather not have injured. It was becoming apparent that Quatre was not going to respond to Duo's voice. It was time for more drastic actions. Shifting his grip, Heero pressed two fingers into the nape of Quatre's neck.

Duo was a little surprised when Quatre suddenly quit struggling. "What?"

"You head back to shore," Heero told him calmly. "I'll follow with him. You can pull him out."

Duo managed to nodded before striking out for shore. Though Quatre had fallen in close to shore, his struggles had dragged them nearly to the middle of the pond. Suddenly, it seemed like a long way back.

Five minutes later they had Quatre on shore. By that time Wufei and Trowa had arrived, Trowa bringing along several blankets. 

Trowa had just started to wrap Quatre up in one of the blankets when the boy suddenly shot straight up. "Noooo!" he cried, struggling against the enveloping blanket. 

"Quatre!" Trowa called, trying to get through to the still panic stricken blonde. "It's all right. You're safe. Duo and Heero got you out of the water."

Quatre gasped, bending over as a hard racking cough shook his slight frame. Trowa held him until the spasm passed, making note of the tears that were streaming down Quatre's face. 

Slowly Quatre sank to his knees, struggling to regain his breath and to force back the memories. He moaned and buried his face in his hands as his body began to tremble uncontrollably. 

Trowa felt the tremors that shook Quatre's body and wrapped the blanket more tightly around the small blonde. "It's all right," he spoke in a soft voice, trying to sooth the frightened boy. "You're safe now."

Although Quatre's body continued to tremble violently, Trowa could tell that the boy was begin to relax.

Trowa damn near jumped out of his skin when a cold, wet hand was laid on his shoulder. He looked up to find Heero watching him. "If you'll help Duo, I'll carry him back to camp. We need to get him into some warm, dry clothes."

"You as well," Trowa commented, noting Heero's decidedly damp look.

Heero shrugged. "You don't stop to strip when there's trouble." 

"Thank god for small favors," Wufei mumbled under his breath.

Heero glared at the other boy, but didn't reply.

Trowa shook his head at the exchange. With a sigh of reluctance, he relinquished Quatre to Heero. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to carry the blonde boy back to camp, even as light as he was. His leg simply wouldn't let him.

Duo managed a weak smile as Trowa and Wufei helped him to stand. Although he really didn't want to admit it, his knees felt as if they'd been turned to water. If it wasn't for the two others he figured he'd probably wind up kissing the ground.

"Trowa," he said softly as they headed back to camp.

Trowa looked at Duo. "Yes?"

"I think you need to get him to talk. There was a lot more to his reaction than could be explained by him not being able to swim. He was really scared."

Trowa nodded. He agreed with Duo's assessment. He would talk to the other boy and find out just exactly what the problem was. ______________________________________________________________________ Quatre sighed and curled up into a tighter ball. He could sense that someone was near and he really didn't want to deal with anyone just yet. He had to get himself back under control first.

"Quatre?" Trowa's voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

If I lay really still, maybe he'll think I'm still asleep and leave.

Luck, however, wasn't on his side. "Quatre, I know you're awake. Please open your eyes and look at me."

Trowa had to fight back a smile as a scared blue eye peeked out from the blankets Quatre was curled up in. "I wanted to be sure you were all right."

"I'm fine now. You didn't need to trouble yourself." Quatre's voice was muffled and distant, from more than just the blanket.

"Sometimes talking helps."

Quatre blinked. "Talking?"

"About why you were so scared."

"I fell in the water. I don't know how to swim and I fell in. I thought I was going to die."

"Quatre, why don't you know how to swim?"

Quatre was quiet for a minute. "I grew up in the desert. There's not much water and so not much need to knowÖ."

"There's more to it than that," Trowa interrupted. Quatre's reason was perfectly plausible and yetÖ Trowa knew it wasn't the whole truth. "Even I know there are oasis in the desert with water. And you did say that you spent some time in the hills. Don't tell me you never came across water deep enough to swim in."

Quatre sighed and turned his head away. Something told him that Trowa would persist in this. "It's nothing."

"Please, tell me. 

Quatre closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to bring the memories to the front of his mind. He had fought with them for so long. "It's nothing really. Just something that happened a long time ago."

Trowa heard the pain in Quatre's voice. It was pretty apparent that it was something. Something that Quatre had never discussed with anyone. "You're afraid of the water and you never said anything to anyone. You'll never get past it if you don't talk about it."

Quatre rolled over and glared angrily at Trowa. "What do you care about how I feel?! I'm just your slave, nothing else."

Trowa reared back at the outburst. Although he sort of expected it, a part of him was hurt by the angry words. "Believe me or not, I do care. I want to help you."

"Then go away and leave me alone. I don't like the water. Big deal. There are lots of people who don't know how to swim and don't care to learn. Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"Because there is another reason for your fear and it's eating away at you."

Quatre pulled himself into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around his knees. Burying his face in the hollow between his body and his legs, he struggled to hold back the tears that had welled up in his eyes. "It was my fault," he choked out brokenly.

"What was?" Trowa asked gently.

"My mother. It was my fault she died." Quatre looked up at Trowa, his eyes full of an old, haunting pain. "I lied. I do know how to swim. My mother taught me when I was little. She always loved the water and would go swimming any chance she got. My dad always teased her about it, asking if she wasn't a misplace fish or something. She took me with her all the time, so I learned very early how to swim. I don't remember if I learned to walk, ride or swim first. I just always seemed to have done them." Quatre closed his eyes as the bittersweet feelings washed over him. He had been so hurt by the bad memory that he'd blocked out all the good ones.

Trowa reached out and laid a gentle hand on Quatre's shoulder, silently urging him to continue. 

A shudder ran through Quatre's slight form. "One day we came across this small river. It was pretty swollen from the rains that had fallen higher in the mountains, but to a six year old they didn't seem that bad. I wanted to swim in it. It had been several weeks since we'd come across enough water to enjoy. My mother told me no, that it was too dangerous for a little boy. I didn't believe her though and when I thought everyone was asleep I went back.

"She must have heard me or known what I was going to do. I had barely gotten in the water when I realized that she had been right. The current was much stronger than I thought. She didn't hesitate to jump in and save me. She had just gotten me up on a rock near the shore when the current dragged her away. I just watched as she disappeared under the water. I was so numb I couldn't even cry. 

"After a while I got back on shore and ran back to the camp. By that time my father had discovered that Mother was missing and had gotten a group of men to go look for her. He knew how much she loved the water and figured she had decided to go for a swim after I was asleep, so that I wouldn't beg to go with her." Quatre choked back a sob as he remembered the horrible night and the following morning.

"They found her body a little ways down stream." Quatre rocked his body as the sobs welled up in his throat. "She wasn't strong enough to fight the current. It was my fault and I never told anyone. They never knew that she had died saving me. I couldn't face my father with that information." Quatre broke down then, sobbing with a thousand tears he'd never shed.

Trowa gathered the sobbing boy into his arms. What a horrible burden for a small child to carry. "Shhh, little one."

"Don't tell me it will be all right," Quatre choked out. "It will never be all right. I killed my mother. I could never go near the water again. I went from loving to swim to hating it. I can't stand to be in water any deeper than my knees anymore. No one knew why I suddenly stopped going to the water. They though it was the trauma of losing my mother it such a manner. They would have hated me if they had known the real reason."

Trowa said nothing, just continued to hold the blonde until he finally cried himself to sleep. 

Oh, little one. I wish there was something I could do to help. You're right though. The guilt never goes away, no matter what logic tells you. ______________________________________________________________________ Trowa wasn't certain how long he held the sleeping boy before Heero came in to check on them. 

"Is everything all right?" Heero asked softly.

Trowa looked up at him. "I don't know. I did find out why he won't go near the water, but I doubt if there is really anything we can do to make it better."

Heero nodded slightly. He knew Trowa would tell the others if he felt it was necessary. 

Trowa sighed, grateful for Heero's silence. "How is Duo?"

"He's fine. He swallowed a bit more water than he would have liked, but I don't think it's anything to worry about. I'll keep a watch him tonight though, just to make sure."

Trowa nodded. "I think it might be a good idea to just stay here tomorrow and give them both time to recover. We're not on any real schedule."

"Sound good to me." He was silent for a minute. "Do you want anything to eat or drink? I've got some water heating."

Trowa arched an eyebrow at that bit of information.

Heero glared back. "It's not that hard. Especially since he already had the fire going."

"I think some hot tea would be a good idea. If you think between the three of you, you can handle it."

Heero snorted. "I think we can manage. Somehow." With that he turned and headed outside.

Trowa smiled faintly. There were times when Heero still managed to surprise him. ______________________________________________________________________ Duo looked up from his place in front of the fire when Heero approached. "Is he okay?"

"He was sleeping. Trowa says he should be fine."

"Physically."

Heero nodded. "Trowa wants us to attempt to make some tea."

Duo eyed the fire. "We might be able to manage that. We did manage to heat the water without too much problem."

Wufei, who had just walked up, snorted his opinion of the statement. "It's a damn good thing we didn't put the stupid fire out."

Duo sighed. "Yeah."

Heero shook his head. It was a bit disconcerting to realize just how out of his element he was out here. "We're going to stay here tomorrow instead of moving on. It will give Quatre a chance to get himself sorted out."

Duo nodded. He thought that sounded like a good idea. His chest still ached from the coughing spasm that had hit him earlier.

Wufei groaned but didn't argue, not that it would have done him any good.

Heero smirked as he headed for the pack that he hoped had the tea in it. Things were definitely beginning to become interesting around here. 

To Be Continued....


End file.
